What We Live For
by KathrinB
Summary: Brooding billionaire and businessman Edward meets the confident restaurant owner Bella Swan. They will fall In love, but will it be enough? ExB. Lots of hurt, drama and romance. Takes place in NewYork ;
1. Chapter 1 Busy streets, busy people

**Bella's pvo**

I woke up and glanced at my clock 6:00 am. I got up from the bed and opened my blinds to look at the beautiful city called NewYork. My name is Bella Swan and I own a restaurant in NewYork called Eclipse. I am a pretty confident woman and really proud of myself. My parents Charlie and Rene left me when I was 16 years old and I have been living with my best friends Alice and Rosalie ever since. They have been with me all through these crazy years. All my friends were really proud of me, because looking at my situation when I was 16 and kicked out, I got on my feet back pretty quickly. I finished the university of Washington and studied business in NewYork. I didn't waste time in my life. I'm 25 years old and already own the most successful restaurant in NewYork. Life was hard at times, I don't have any family, but I always had my friends and they were my family.

"BELLA! Wake up you sexy bitch!" I heard Alice screaming and banging at my door. I opened my doors and looked at my pixie sister.

"Alice, it's 6 am, keep it down, Rose is probably still sleeping." I said

"I don't care Bella, I'm way too excited to care!" she said in her annoying voice

"What is it Al?" I asked and we sat down in the lounging area in my bedroom

"Bella I got the opportunity to work for Christian Dior. BELLA! THE Christian Dior." she said

"Omg Alice? Congrats babe. You got it bad for that job." I said

"I know. I can't wait. I will help the other assistants with the creating process and everything." she said and was practically jumping

"I'm so happy and proud of you Alice." I said and she hugged me

"Thanks Bella, now if you will excuse me. I have to go and pack for France." she said and ran out the door.

I just laughed at her enthusiasm and walked to my closet to get dressed. My stile for usual workdays was pretty professional and classic. I putted on a pair of tight black dress pants, a purple blouse, a black cardigan and a pair of black Christian Louboutin daffodile pumps. I walked out of the closet and took my iPhone out of its dock and threw it in my purple Hermes bag. I also putted on my gold watch and walked to the kitchen to grab some fast breakfast. Alice and Rosalie were running around the penthouse and I just laughed at them. I looked at my watch at it was already time to go to work. I took the elevator to the garage and jumped in my grey Ferrari Italia 458. I had worked hard for this car and I absolutely loved it. Rose and I love cars, so we share them.

I pulled the car in my parking space and went inside the restaurant. I was always happy to walk in and hear the buzz going on. I walked in the kitchen and saw some of my staff.

"Good morning everyone." I said

"Morning boss." the all replied at the same time and I laughed. Almost everyone called me boss not Bella.

I walked upstairs to my office. My restaurant was really beautiful. I had upgraded the designs over the years. The restaurants main colors were black, purple and silver. It had two floors for more tables, because after a while the one floor wasn't enough. I sat down on my leather chair and turned on my iMac. I had tons of work to do and not enough time. Alice and Rosalie have been telling me that I have to open another one outside of NewYork. I admit that I would want to, but I had so much on my plate that I couldn't even think about another restaurant. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled and saw my best worker and first employee ever, Kate.

"Morning Bella." she said

"Morning Kate. How can I help?" I asked and gestured for her to sit

"I wanted to give you the schedule for next month. All the tables are booked." she said and my eyes widened

"All the tables?" I asked

"Yes Bella, all of them." she said and smiled at me. This was so crazy. There were a few tables on the second floor for parties and stuff like that, but I never imagined them to be booked for the whole month, just a week after releasing the offers for them.

"Oh shit. Ok fine. I will deal with these and print out the new schedules for everyone, because these are going to take some of our time. I didn't even imagine for this to be so successful." I said and Kate laughed

"Yeah me too, but well. Call if you need any help." she said and walked out the door.

This is how I usually spent most of my days. Alice and Rose said I was a workaholic, because I never went out on weekends or out with my friends, I just drowned myself in work. It seemed to take up my time so I didn't have time to think about anything bad in my life. My life was really crazy. I didn't have time for personal life. I didn't have any boyfriends, since my last one. James. He ended up using me for my money and I haven't met anyone since then.

After hours of work I looked at my clock and it was 8:00 pm. The restaurant closes at 11:00 pm, but I usually went home faster. I trusted my employees to close up. I packed my stuff and walked downstairs. All the tables were taken and i was glad that people were enjoying their time. I saw Kate motioning for me to come.

"Everything ok?" I asked

"No there's a man at table nine who has some 'issues'" she said

"Oh god. Ok I will deal with it." I said and went to the table.

"Are there any problems?" I asked before looking at the man who was sitting. Holy shit. Talk about sex on legs. He looked about my age. Green eyes. Reddish brown sex hair. Swoon.

"Yes there are." he said

"And what would that be?" I asked

"There was a piece of glass in my drink. You know I'm too rich and successful to die." he said smirking

"Oh I'm so sorry. I promise this won't happen again." I said

"It okay. I'm Edward Cullen." he said. A sexy name for a sexy man. Oh shit.

"Bella Swan." I said and we shook hands. I felt the electricity of his touch and wondered if he felt it too. He smiled at me and I smiled back

"Well I hope you enjoy the rest of your dinner, of course if you still will eat it." I said and he laughed

"it's ok, but if I were you I would give your staff a word. This is the best restaurant in NewYork anyways. Are you the manager?" he asked me. Mmmm that voice.

"No I'm the owner." I said

"The owner. That's nice, well I hope to meet you again sometime." he said

"Me too." I said and walked away. God he is sexy.

I walked in the kitchen and shut the door. I was usually not angry, but now I really was. I didn't want someone to swallow a piece of glass in my restaurant.

"Ok everyone we have vital issues to discuss." I said and everyone looked at me

"I just talked with this man from table nine. He found a piece of glass in his vine. Care to explain how something like that can happen here?" I asked trying not to scream. I was seriously angry.

"I don't want to lose my reputation. I have worked too hard to lose all of this. All of you here are the ones that represent this place. You know what would happen if he would have swallowed that piece of glass?" I asked

"I want this to be the last time I hear complains about something so dangerous." I said and walked out the door leaving everyone shocked. I walked up to Kate.

"Kate amm leave the table nine bill on me ok?" I asked

"Oh course Bella." she said and I smiled at her. I gathered my things and walked to my Ferrari and got home.

I walked inside our penthouse and fell on the couch.

"Well you look..." Rosalie started

"Absolutely fucked?" I asked and they laughed

"What happened?" Alice asked

"There was a man today who almost swallowed a pice of glass." I said

"Oh my god. Is he ok?" Rosalie asked

"Yeah he's ok. He wasn't really mad, so it was ok." I said

"Well. We are about to go out. You want to come?" Rosalie asked

I looked at her in disbelief.

"Rose I have worked the entire day. I'm tired. I don't have time to go out on Monday's." I said and they looked sad

"I know Bella. I'm sorry, we just want you to have some fun once in a while." she said

"I know Rose. I'm sorry I can't go out, but I have to wake up at 6:00 am tomorrow again. I'm just so tired." I said

"Ok Bella. Go to bed we will keep quiet." Alice said

"Thanks guys. I love you." I said and hugged them

"Love you too Bella." they said and I went to my bedroom.

I dressed down and putted on my black Nike shorts and a white tank. I walked in the bathroom and removed my makeup and took a shower. I felt absolutely drained. I couldn't believe I had to wake up again tomorrow. What also bothered me was that I couldn't get Edward out of my mind. He was so hot. I hope I would have a chance to meet him again. I got under the sheets and fell asleep listening to the busy streets of NewYork...

**Of god I finally started my new story. I love this one so much more than my previous one :D I hope you like it.**

**Please review for more ideas ;)**

**Xoxo Kathrin...**


	2. Chapter 2 Turn Around and Find Out

**Edwards pvo**

I woke up on Tuesday morning feeling like I'm about to die, but I will kill Emmett first. I can not believe he made me go to that club, knowing I have to wake up at 7:00 am the next morning. I got off my bed and went to the kitchen to drink some juice. I am never going out with him in my life again.

My name is Edward Cullen and I own a petroleum company called "cp" or Cullen petroleum. I have to admit I am a rich bastard. I'm 26 and I own one of the biggest companies in the world. My life pretty much consists traveling and bunch of other shit, but I love what I do. My dad Carslile is a doctor and my mom Esme is and interior decorator. They are really proud of me and what can I say, you live to make your parents proud. Emmett is 28 years old. He is older that me, but not necessarily wiser.

I decided to eat breakfast at the same restaurant I went last night. Maybe if I'm lucky, I will get to meet that sexy brunette Bella. God she was hot and seemed to be more than just looks. Emmett of course said that I needed to start to date someone, not just have one night stands, but I guess I have never really met the right girl.

I went to the bathroom to shave and make myself presentable. Today looked like a rainy day so I went with a deep red Gucci suit a navy blue shirt and a black tie. I putted on a silver watch and took my iPhone and went out the door. I drove down to the garage and hopped in my black Aston Martin vanquish.

I pulled my car at the Eclipse restaurant and walked inside.

I sat at the same table I did last night and I saw a waitress approach.

"Good morning my name is Kate and I will be your waitress today. Can I get you anything?" she asked me

"Yes a black coffee please and Caesar salad and a croissant." I said

"Ok. Coming right up." the waitress said and walked away

After a while she arrived with my salad and coffee. I started eating it. Although there was a glass in my drink last night, I have to admit the food here is amazing.

"Enjoying your breakfast Mr. Cullen?" I hard someone behind me ask. It was Bella and holy shit did she look hot. She was wearing a tight black sleeveless top, a flowery skirt, black flowery lace tights, but I desperately hoped they were stockings and a pair of blue shoes which looked to be like the red soled shit, but they were hot.

"I certainly am. The food is really good." I said

"Well I'm glad to hear, but I didn't hope to see you here again." she said

"Well, you paid my bill last night, which wasn't necessary by the way and the food is too good to pass." I said

"Ok well enjoy your breakfast." she said and started walking away, but I grabbed her hand. Shit I felt so weird when we touched.

"Wait Bella, are you free for lunch?" I asked

She took her phone out and looked at her calendar.

"Yeah, I will have an hour free from 13:00 to 14:00 pm, does that work?" she asked

"Sure, can I meet you at the central park?" I asked

"Of course. I will give you my number." she said and handed me her phone. We exchanged numbers and said goodbye. I finished my breakfast and left a hundred dollar bill. I didn't really have more time, so I ran to my car and drove to the offices. I walked inside and drove to the 40 th floor, where my offices were. I saw my assistant Tanya sitting at the front desk and I waved at her before walking in my office. I pushed the remote to open my blinds and looked at the view of NewYork. It really was amazing to live in a city so beautiful. I opened some of the widows to let some fresh air in and sat on my chair. I started my computer and looked at the amounts of work I will have to do this week.

I heard a knock on the door. It was Tanya.

"Morning Mr. Cullen. I just got an important call from Saudi Arabia. You have a board meeting with British petroleum next week." she said

"Ok thank you Tanya." I said told her to leave. She was a good eye candy, but nothing like Bella. Bella wasn't that forward. Tanya just likes to push boundaries.

After hours of paperwork I noticed it was 12:30 pm, so I decided, that it was time to meet Bella.

I putted on my jacket and walked out of the office. The walk to the central park was not long and I really enjoyed it.

I pulled out my phone and decided to text her.

**_Hey, where are you I'm already on the 5th Ave. -E_**

I sent the text and closed my phone

I heard my phone buzz shortly after.

_**Turn around and find out ;) -B**_

I smiled at the text and turned around to find her right behind me.

"Hey Edward." she said and smiled at me

"Hi Bella." I said pulled her in a hug. God she smelled like pure strawberries. Mmmm.

"I know it's not really a lunch food, but I want frozen yogurt." she said and I laughed. She is so cute.

"Yeah, I could eat a frozen yogurt." I said and we walked off to this place called "pink berry". It did have the best frozen yogurt in NewYork.

We walked in the park and found a great spot to sit on the grass. We ate our yogurt and looked at the view of the park.

"So, tell me about yourself." she said

"Well I'm 26 years old. I own a petroleum company. I live with my loser of a brother." I said and she laughed

"Petroleum? Cullen petroleum?" she asked

"Yes exactly." I said

"Wow that's big." she said

"Yeah, I knew I wanted to make money since I was a little kid when I opened my own lemonade stand." I said and Bella started laughing

"What? It's not funny. I made 20$ dollars that day." I said and we laughed

"What does your family do?" she asked

"My dad Carslile is a doctor and my mom Esme is an interior decorator." I said

She didn't know that they are not my real parents, but I just didn't want to tell her that now.

"Wow thats nice." she said and I nodded my head.

"So, your turn. Tell me about yourself." I said

"Well I'm 25 years old. I own my restaurant, but you already know that." she said laughing. God I could listen to her laugh all day long.

"I studied at the university of Washington and then I studied business in NewYork and opened my restaurant. I live with my best friends Alice and Rosalie." she said

"Parents?" I asked and her face fell. Oh shit. It looked like to be a touchy subject.

"You don't have to..." I started, but she cut me off.

"No, it's fine. My parents Charlie and Rene, they kicked me out when I was 16. I wanted to study, but they wanted me to go and work a miserable job somewhere so they would have money to drink off. I told them I wanted to stay in school, so they called me worthless and threw me out. I got back on my feet. Alice and Rose helped me. I studied and now I have my restaurant." she said and I gulped. I felt like I should tell her about my real parents, but I just kept quiet.

"I'm sorry Bella." I said

"It ok. I'm not. I'm glad I got rid of them, I'm just scared that they will show up again, I don't ever want to see them." she said

"It will be ok. You seem strong, nothing will happen to you." I said and she looked me in the eyes. She is so beautiful.

"Bella, I wanted to ask you, if you would like to go to a dinner with me?" I asked

"A date?" she asked smirking

"Yes Bella, a date." I said

"Ok." she said and glanced at her watch "Oh god, I'm late. I'm so sorry Edward I have to run. Just call me ok?" she asked

"Sure Bella, I will see you later." I said and hugged her again

I watched her ran off and laughed.

I really like this woman, but I knew that I shouldn't be with her...

**He he lol I really don't have anything to say this time :D I just hope that you enjoyed this, even if you didn't, it's still ok. Everyone has their opinions. I'm sorry if there are some mistakes. I have auto correct on my iPad and i write so fast, that I sometimes don't realize that it corrects some things not the way I want them, so I'm sorry :)**

**Keep in mind, that I might live in NewYork, but I'm not American. My English, according to Cambridge is on a high level, but I have noticed that sometimes when I write longer texts I mess things up with the grammar, because I have only lived in NewYork for 2 years and I'm trying to forget my original languages grammar and try not to mix it up with the English grammar, so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes :))**

**Xoxo Kathrin...**


	3. Chapter 3 Best Date Ever

**Chapter 3**

"Fuck!" I heard Alice screaming from the kitchen. I went downstairs and looked in the kitchen where Alice was struggling to make a toast and Rose was watching and laughing.

"What are you freaks doing?" I asked

"Alice is trying to cook." Rose said

"Well, that's a first." I said and Alice shoot me death glare

I sat down on the table and opened my MacBook. Today I didn't have to stay at the restaurant that long, so I came home faster. It's been a few days since my 'date' with Edward and he still hasn't called. I really did want to get to know him, but if he didn't, then there is no point. I saw Alice still struggling with her sandwich and went to help her.

"God damit Alice, what are you going to do when you have a husband and kids?" I asked

"I don't know, order takeout." she said and we laughed

I made the sandwiches and we sat at the table and ate them. Alice and Rose talked about their 'adventures' when they went clubbing. Alice also told us, that she will be leaving for France soon and it was sad. I didn't want Alice to leave.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked

"A month." she said

"Well, we'll miss you." Rose said

"But, you have to come back fast and tell us everything." I said and we laughed

"Oh I will, it will be so awesome." Alice said

I heard my phone beeping. It was Edward.

"Eeekkkkkk!" I squalled and Alice and Rosalie looked at me like I'm crazy. I calmed down and pressed 'answer'

"Hello Edward." I said and they looked at each other smirking

"Hello Bella. How are you?" he asked

"I'm good. Can I help you with anything?" I asked

"Well, I wanted to ask you, if you would like to go on a date with me. We could eat and then just walk around NewYork, just casual." he said and I smiled

"Yeah, I would like that." I said

"Ok, will Friday work?" he asked

"Yes, Friday is perfect." I said

"Ok I will pick you up. Can you send me your address?."

"Yeah, sure." I said

"Ok Bella, I will see you on Friday." he said

"See you too. Bye Edward." I said

"Bye Bella." he said in the sexiest voice he could. Smug bitch.

I hung up and Alice and Rose stared at me.

"Sit!" they both said at the same time.

I sat down on the chair and looked at them. They looked suspicious.

"Who is he?" Rose asked

"Edward Cullen." I answered

"How old is he?" Alice asked

"26" I answered

"Is he hot?" Rose asked

"As fuck." I answered and they laughed

"Are you sure he's not another James?"Alice asked

"He owns Cullen petroleum." I said

"Holy shit. He must be a rich motherfucker." Rose said and I smiled

"I really like him." I said

"Well, i hope he's the one, because you deserve to be happy." Alice said

"Thank guys, I love you." I said and we hugged

Friday night sure came quickly. I went to the bathroom to straighten my hair and I also did a black smokey makeup. I putted on a tight navy blue dress and black Christian Louboutin heels, diamond earrings and took my Hermes clutch. I looked in the mirror and I was sure that Edward would like this. I heard a knock on the door and instantly got nervous. Alice and Rose were out, so I had no one to give me a pep talk.

I walked downstairs and opened the door. Holy mother... Can't he look unattractive for at least a minute.

"Hi Bella." he said and kissed my cheek

I smiled at him and said "Hi Edward."

"Shall we?" he asked

"Yep, let's go." i said and we went to the elevator. I couldn't help, but notice his hand on my back. He is so cute. We got in the elevator and he was still holding me. I looked up at him and he smiled at me.

"You're so beautiful." he said and I blushed. Nice Bella.

"Your not too shabby yourself Cullen." I said and he smirked at me. We walked outside and he opened the doors of his Aston Martin.

"Nice car." I said

"Yeah, thanks." he said and started driving.

We stopped by the Serendipity restaurant and Edward opened my door for me. We walked hand in hand in the restaurant and picked a table.

We ordered some vine and appetizers.

"So, how is work?" I asked him

"Works fine. Hard. A lot of traveling." he said

"Where do you usually go?" I asked

"Norway and Saudi Arabia are the main places I go, but there are board meetings all over the world." he said

"Wow. Isn't it tiring? Traveling all the time?" I asked

"It is, but it's my job. I love what I do. I would never change anything about my life." he said

"Yeah, me too." I said

"Tell me about your job." he said

"Well, I also love my job. It's hard. It's a lot of work. You have been my first date in months. Rose and Alice all the time say, that I need to go out. They say that I need to hire people to do some things, but I just don't trust anyone since my last boyfriend." I said

"What did he do?" he asked in a harsh voice

"He cheated on me and ended up using me for money." I said

"I'm sorry Bella, I hope that you don't think I would ever do that to you." he said

"I don't." I said and smiled at him

"I really don't understand what is it, but Bella, I like you. I want to get to know you. You seem to like me for me not how much I earn. All of my girlfriends, after a week of dating would ask me to give them money." he said

"I wouldn't do that Edward, because I don't need it. I need only you." I said and he smiled

I just knew he wanted to kiss me. He started to lean in, but then...

"Is there anything else I can get you?" the bitch of a waitress asked us. She was ogling Edward, like he was a piece of meat.

"No thank you." Edward answered not even looking at her. I looked at him and licked my lips before sipping my vine. The bitch still hasn't left.

"You can leave." I said and she looked at me in pure disgust. Bitch don't mess with me.

After a while she finally left and Edward smiled at me.

"Maybe we should go." Edward said and left a hundred dollar bill

We walked out of the restaurant and then just walked around the E 60th St. But then thanks to our luck, it started to rain.

"Wow, looks like a serious storm." Edward said "Maybe I should take you home."

"Ok, let's go." I said and we got back to his Aston Martin.

"Edward, where do you live?" I asked

"5th avenue, E 72nd St." he said

"So, all that is separating us is the central park." I said and he laughed

"Yeah, I guess. What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked

"Nothing." I said

"I want to take you to a broadway show." he said

"Omg Edward, thats perfect. Don't laugh, but I have never been to a broadway show." I said

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah, I guess I never found the right person to go with." I said and smiled at him.

"Well, have you now?" he asked

"Oh I have found the most wonderful person to go with." I said

After a while, I noticed that we are already at my house and Edward was opening the doors for me.

"Come, I will walk you up." he said and I took his hand

We got to the elevators and drove up to my penthouse. We stopped at my door.

"I really don't want this date to end." I said

"Yeah, me too. I had a great time." he said

"Me too." I said and leaned in for a kiss, but then...

"Bella!" I heard Alice coming from the elevator

"Hey Ali." I said and they looked at Edward.

"Hi Edward, I'm Alice." she said

"Nice to meet you." he said shaking her hand

"Likewise. Now if you will excuse me." she said and walked inside winking at me on the way

"I will see you tomorrow." he said

"Ok, bye Edward." I said and was about to walk inside, when Edward grabbed my hand and pushed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything that I had. He pulled away and held me by my waist.

"Bye Bella." he said and walked away. That little fucker.

I walked inside and slid down the door.

This was the best date ever...

**Hey, sorry for the lack of updates. I will not be updating for the next two days, because I have a Lady Gaga concert :D, but I will update after that ;)**

**Xoxo Kathrin...**


	4. Chapter 4 The Way My Life Is

**Edwards pvo.**

It was Saturday morning and I was cooking breakfast and listening to Emmett talking.

"So bro, how was your date with Bella last night?" he asked

"It was amazing. She's perfect." I said

"Dude, I know you will find love eventually, but are you sure that she will be able to put up with all the shit in your life?" he asked

"I don't know Em, I will just have to tell her more about myself. There's a lot of things she doesn't know about me and about how I live. She knows I travel a lot, but I just don't want to hurt her." I said

"You won't man, if she really likes you, she will put up with anything." he said

"Yeah, I guess so." I said and we continued to eat breakfast

I was being lazy all day long. This was the longest shit day ever. I couldn't wait to meet Bella. I was taking her to "The Book of Mormon" Broadway musical. It is supposed to be very funny and interesting, so I bought the tickets.

I heard a knock on the door and already knew who it is. My mother.

"Hey Edward." Esme said

"Hey mom, come in." I said and we sat in the living room

"So, tell me what have you been up to?" she asked

"Work...work...Bella... More work." I said

"Well Edward...wait, who's Bella?" she asked smiling

"She's the most amazing woman in the world." I said

"Edward are you sure she not a gold digger?" she asked

"No mom, she owns the Eclipse restaurant. She's not like that mom. She always wants to find out more about me, not how much I earn or all that shit." I said and smiled

"She sounds better that your other girlfriends." she said

"Well, I haven't asked her to be my girlfriend, I'm just not sure that she will want to put up with my life." I said

"Edward, if the girl loves you, she will do anything. Trust me." Esme said and I knew she was talking about herself and my dad.

"Thanks mom." I said and we hugged

"Now, where is that brother of yours?" she asked

"Upstairs." I said and she left

The day went by really slow, but right now I was getting ready to go and pick up Bella. I put on a navy blue Armani tux and went out the door. I took my Aston Martin and drove of to the Central Park West. I stopped by Bella's penthouse and went upstairs and knocked on the door. The door was opened by a beautiful blonde woman. I suppose this was Rosalie.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"Yes, I'm Edward Cullen and I'm here to pick up Bella." I said

She stared at me with an angry face "Listen, if you hurt Bella I will seriously rip off your dick."

"I won't hurt her." I said and then she suddenly smiled at me

"Ok then you can come in." she said and opened the door. I was really confused.

"I'm Rosalie by the way." she said

"Yeah, I know. So where is Bella?" I asked

"She will be right out." Rosalie said and continued reading her magazine and drinking vine. I think this is a kind of woman Emmett would like, but he's too much of a player.

I heard footsteps from behind me and saw Bella coming in my direction. She was wearing a black gown with a golden belt and gold diamond earrings. She came to me and I took her hand.

"You look so beautiful." I said and kissed her

"Ok TMI guys, no seriously take this outside." Rosalie said and we just laughed and got out of the apartment. We got in the car and I drove off to the 7th Ave.

"So, how was your day?" I asked

"Uneventful." she said

"Yeah, mine too." I said

"Bella, there's something we need to talk about, do you mind coming to my penthouse after the show?" I asked

"Edward, you're making me nervous. Is it serious?" she asked

"You don't need to be nervous, but it is pretty serious. It's about me and, well about us." I said and kissed her hand

"Ok, that would be nice." she said and I stopped at the Broadway theatre

I took her hand and we went inside. We still had time until the show so we just drank champagne and talked. We finally walked inside and the show started. It was funny and I was glad that Bella was having a good time. I wasn't even paying attention to the show. I was watching Bella as I held her hand. I had known her only for a week, but I knew that I was starting to indeed like her. This was going a very dangerous way and I knew it.

The show was finally done and we got back to my penthouse. I was really nervous to talk to Bella about this. I held her hand tighter.

"Edward, you're acting like I'm about to disappear. What's going on?" she asked and took off her golden studded shoes. Got they're hot.

We sat down on the couch.

"Bella, I really like you and I want to make this work." I said

"But?" she asked

"There are thing about my life that are scary." I said

"Edward, just say it. What is it? I don't understand." she said

"Bella, there are people who want to take everything from me. I have nemeses Bella. They are just waiting for me to have a weak spot. I want to be with you, but I'm scared that something will happen to you. I don't want you to get hurt. If you can't handle the way I live, then there's no point for us to go further with this." I said

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Bella, I see myself falling In love with you. If you can't handle my life, than..." I said

She looked thoughtful and completely confused.

"Edward, I want to make this work. Nothing will happen to me. I know that." she said and I pressed my lips to hers. I licked her bottom lip begging for entrance which she accepted. We were making out for a few minutes and then I pulled back. She smiled at me and creased my cheek.

"Edward. We can do this. I know how to put up with shit." she said and laughed

"Esme and Carslile are not my real parents." I said and she grasped

"That's why I'm scared. Something like this happened to my mother. My father Anthony Masen was a powerful man. He had everything. We were an amazing family. My mother Elizabeth was killed because my father didn't want to accept some deal. My father was killed soon after that. I was six years old. Completely alone with a shit load of money. Carslile and Esme adopted me soon after that. Esme can't have kids, so she adopted me and a month after Emmett came into the family." I said and saw the tears in Bella's eyes

"I'm so sorry Edward. I won't leave you, no matter what." she said and I smiled

"Thank you Bella, you're the first person, except my family, who knows about my real parents." I said

"Thank you for telling me Edward." she said and reached up to kiss me

"And by the way, I can see myself falling in love with you too." she said and we continued talking until we fell asleep on the couch...


	5. Chapter 5 Looking Dead

Bella's pvo

_**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP...**_

"No... Make it stop!" I whined and hit the alarm for it to shut the fuck up. I glanced at the clock. Monday morning, 6 A.m. Wow lucky me. Edward and I spent the entire weekend together. We ended up falling asleep on his couch after our Broadway date, so we also spent Sunday together. We had so much fun, but we got home at like 1:00A.m and now I feel like shit. I knew that I had to get to work, so I got off the bed and to the shower. After I showered, I did my makeup and put some clothes on. I wore tight black dress pants with a black Hermes belt and a purple blouse. I did the usual things like eating breakfast, taking my phone out of it's dock and putting on my gold diamond watch.

I took the elevator down to the garage and drove my Ferrari to work. I was so tired, I could die. I'm just glad, that I didn't wear heels today. I just putted on my Christian Louboutin spiked water boots, because it was actually raining today, which didn't help at all.

"Morning Bella." Kate said walking into my office

"Hey." I answered

"Wow, you look kinda dead." she said

"Yeah, thanks." I answered in sarcasm

"What happened?" she asked.

"A late night." I said smiling

"Ok..." she said smirking "But anyway, we have some things to discuss..." she started and went on about the fact that our food suppliers had brought all the wrong things. Great, more work for me.

"Ok, so I will call the suppliers and ask them what the fuck is going on." I said while searching for the telephone numbers on my computer.

"Ok, thank you Bella." she said

"Welcome Kate." I said and she walked out the door

I heard my phone buzzing in my bag, so I took it out. It was Edward. I pressed answer and put him on speakerphone.

"Hi Edward." I said

"Hi Bella. How are you?" he asked

"Ammm, just living on coffee today." I said and he laughed

"Yeah, I'm living in something a bit stronger than coffee, but it helps. I'm sorry Bella, I didn't even check with the time." he said. Leave it to Edward to think that everything is his fault.

"Edward, it wasn't your fault and besides, I didn't even what to leave when we did." I said

"Ok, well I have to go now. Why does all the shit happen today?" he said

"Yeah, tell me about it. Wait Edward, are you free for lunch?" I asked

"No, I think not. I'm sorry Bella. I will probably be eating at the office, so if you have time you can come here." he said

"Ok then I will get some lunch and come over." I said

"Ok bye Bella." he said chuckling

"Bye Edward." I said and hung up

After a few hours of endless paperwork I went to the kitchen and told my chefs to make some of Edwards favorite Caesar salad and croissants. He ordered it every time. I picked up the food and also drove in Starbucks to get some coffee.

I pulled the car in a parking space next to his office and walked to the elevator and drove to the 40th floor where Edwards office was. His offices took about five floors of the building and he was on the very top. The elevator door opened and I saw a blond girl sitting at the table outside of his office. I assumed that the girl was his assistant. I walked to Edwards door, but got stopped by her.

"Excuse me, but you can't go in there." she said and eyed me up and down

"Yes I can, I talked with Edward on the phone and he told me that I can come to his office for lunch." I said

"Do you know how many women come her with these excuses?" she asked me putting her hands on her hips

"You're not going to let me in?" I asked

"No." she said. Well you asked for it bitch. I took my phone out of my bag and dialed Edwards number. I looked at her and she looked nervous.

"Yes Bella?" I heard Edwards velvety voice through the phone

"Hey Edward. Your assistant is not letting me in." I said and as I did his office door opened and he looked at the blondie.

"Tanya, why are you not letting her in?" he asked in a strict voice

"I'm so sorry Mr. Cullen, I just didn't know that she even knew you." she said

"That's what phones are made for Tanya, you could have called me and told me that someone is here to see me." he said

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen." she said

"I don't want this to happen again. Bella can have full access to my office anytime she wants. Understand?" Edward asked. Take that bitch.

"Yes Mr. Cullen." she said and returned to her desk. Before we walked in I leaned up and kissed him.

Yesssss, two points for Swan. Suck that Tanya.

We walked In the office and he sat down in his chair and I went around the desk and sat on his lap. He looked shocked for a minute, but then he put his hands on my hips and smirked at me.

"So, what did you bring? I'm starving." he said

"I brought some things form my restaurant. Your favorites." i said and took out the salad and warm croissants.

"Oh god Bella. You have no idea how much I want food. Thank you for coming here." he said and kissed my lips softly. I took out our food and we started to eat our lunch. We finished it up pretty quickly and Edward took the salad boxes and threw them out. I was still sitting on his lap while we ate our croissants and drank the coffee. When we finished them up I remembered that I wrapped some more croissants for him.

"Edward, I almost forgot. These are for you." I said and handed him a paper bag.

"God, thank you Bella. You know how much I love these. It's going to be a long day. I will definitely need more food." he said and I laughed

"Well, I didn't want you to starve." I said and sat back in his lap and kissed him. I looked at my clock and groaned.

"Ugh, I have to go." I said and started to get up form his lap, when he grabbed my hips and pulled me back down.

"Noooo, you can't leave me alone in this hell!" he whined and I laughed at him

"I have to. I have my own hell to go to." I said

"Ok, but when will I get to see you again. This will be a long week. I will have to go to Abu Dhabi on Wednesday." he said and my smile fell

"How long will you be gone?" I asked

"I will be back on Friday. Around 21:00 P.m." he said

"Well, how about I pick you up from the airport and then we can maybe go to my place, or your place." I said and smiled at him

"Oh I would love that. Emmett actually won't be home, so my place would work. I probably won't be able to see you tomorrow. I have so much shit to do, I don't know how to keep up with everything." he said and I ran my hand through his hair and massaged his scalp.

"Edward, don't worry about me. If you have time, just at least call me when you land. I want you to focus on your job and I should do that too for this week. Everything is kinda out of order, so maybe we should focus on our jobs now." I said

"Ok Bella, I promise to call you though." he said and kissed my lips

"Ok I have to go now." I said

"Come, I will walk you to your car." he said and took my hand. We walked out of his offices and stopped by my ferrari.

"Wait, this is yours?" he asked me, looking at the Ferrari

"Yep. Cool right?" I asked

"Yeah, it sure is. Ok Bella, I will see you in a couple of days." he said and wrapped his arms around me.

"I will miss you." I said

"I will miss you too. Bye Bella." he said and opened my doors for me. Such a gentleman.

"Bye Edward." I said and got in the car and drove away.

Soon I was back in my offices and drowning myself in work.

Friday just couldn't come sooner...

**Xoxo Kathrin...**


	6. Chapter 6 My Girlfriend

**Edwards pvo**

Today was Tuesday and I was walking through the streets of Abu Dhabi, working my ass off as usual. It was hot as fuck today and that didn't make things easier.

I was no stranger to the Abu Dhabi marketing not only when it comes to petroleum, but also for diamonds and all that shit. I walked in the Abu Dhabi mall and found a Tiffany's store. I just had to get Bella something. I did have my plan. I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend. I knew that we have known each other only for a couple of weeks, but I just can't help it, I like her so much and just want to be with her.

I searched for the perfect thing for hours and ended up getting the Tiffany Aria bracelet. (A/N: google the bracelet to see it :D) It did cost 13,800 US dollars, but Bella didn't need to know that. It was perfect. Simple, yet fabulous. I knew Bella would love it.

After some shopping I went back to the Hilton hotel where I was staying. I had a meeting there in an hour, so I needed to get going. I did take my business really seriously and without these people I wouldn't be able to do all of this.

I did love my job, but I would much rather spend time with Bella...

**Bella's pvo**

Trust me everyone, I love my work, but I would much rather just cuddle on a couch with Edward. I hate that tomorrow just wouldn't come sooner. I pulled out my phone and saw a text from Edward.

_Hey,_

_Sorry that I couldn't call when I landed. I'm so busy here I feel like I don't have time to get a shower. It's hot as fuck in here :D it would be fun if you would be here. How is your day? I miss you so much, is that weird? Can't wait to see u._

_Edward._

I pressed reply and started writing my message for him...

_Hi Edward,_

_It's ok that you couldn't call me, I get it. I wish I would be there with you too, it's so rainy in NewYork I wouldn't mind a little sun. My day is absolutely long and boring. I'm just trying to get busy, so the time will go by. Edward, it's ok to miss me ;) I know that I miss you like crazy. Can't wait to see u too..._

_Bella._

I sometimes couldn't help, but wonder about our future. If we did stay together, how I would feel if he had to leave all the time. Not good, definitely. Well, he hasn't even asked me to be his girlfriend, so I try not to think about it.

After a long day of work I just got back home. I did take care of tomorrows work too, so I didn't have to go. I wanted to cook something for Edward. He did leave me his penthouse key, so I could go over if I need. I will most definitely cook him a big meal. I knew he would like that, which man wouldn't?

"What got you so occupied?" Alice asked

"Edward." I said and smiled

"You are really falling for him aren't you?" she asked

"Yeah, I think so." I answered

"Has he asked you to be his girlfriend?" she asked

"No, not yet. I do have a feeling that he is going to ask me, but i don't know..." I trailed off

"Well, you two make a gorgeous couple." she said

"Ok Alice, enough about me. I can't believe that you are leaving tomorrow morning." I said. It really was sad, I didn't want Alice to go.

"Well, this is one of my only opportunities to fulfill my dream of becoming a designer." she said

"I know Al. Where is Rose, by the way?" I asked

"I have no idea." she said and continued reading her magazine

This day was killing me. I knew that I had become my worst nightmare.

I talked with Alice and went to bed. Tomorrow I would finally get to meet him.

**Friday morning**

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. Finally it was Friday. I slept really good. Probably because I was dreaming about Edward. I knew I was falling in love, but I couldn't care less about the fact that it was too fast.

I dressed in just black jeans, a white t-shirt and my spiked Christian Louboutin water boots. I grabbed my car keys and took the elevator down to the garage. I was excited to go to Edwards place to make him something. I stopped by a groceries store and got three big bags full of food.

I drove to Edwards place and parked my car next to his Aston Martin. I took the grocery bags and took the elevator to his penthouse. I slid the key card and turned off the security.

Edwards penthouse was absolutely gorgeous. It was so modern, yet cozy and warm. I walked in the kitchen and placed the bags on the table. The kitchen was all white and steel and I absolutely loved it.

I decided that it was too early to start cooking, so I went up to Edwards room to change my clothes. I put on a pair of black Nike shorts and a white top. It was pretty cold, so I took one of Edwards sweaters. I couldn't help but notice the huge Dartmouth college logo on the front. I actually didn't know that he went to Dartmouth. Well, I studied in Yale, so we were not that far from each other.

Once I walked in the kitchen I grasped and jumped back.

"Shit..." the black haired, muscled man said

"Yeah, I could say the same. Who are you?" I asked

"That would be my question? I'm Emmett." he said. Emmett. Of course.

"Oh, your Emmett, Edwards brother. I'm Bella." I said

"Ohhhh so you're theeeee Bella." he said and pulled me in a bear hug completely surprising me.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you." I said

"You too Bella. Don't worry, we're going to get along great. So, are you cooking something, because I'm starving." he said making me laugh

"Actually this food is all for Edward, but I'm going to cook something, because I haven't eaten too." I said

"All of this is for Edward? Damn that lucky fucker. Do you cook good?" he asked

"Yep, I have been cooking since I was ten years old." I said

"Cool. So what do you do for a living?" he asked me while I started cooking the eggs and beacon.

"I own the Eclipse restaurant." I said

"No way!" he exclaimed "That place has like the best food ever!"

"Yep, and I'm actually cooking Edward some stuff tonight, so i will make sure to leave something for you too. I'm cooking Chinese, so..." I said

"No way, I love Chinese." he said "So, how did you meet Edward?"

"He almost swallowed a piece of glass in my restaurant. My staff got some word from me that day." I said laughing

"Wow, a way to meet for sure." he said between laughter

"Yeah, I guess. So what do you do for a living?" I asked

"Real estate. I love my job. My father actually was in real estate business, so..." he trailed off

"I know." I said and smiled up at him "That's great. You and Edward are really motivated."

"Thanks Bella. Wait, you know about my real family?" he asked

"Yeah, Edward told me. He's scared I guess." I said

"Well, he has every right to be. That's some serious shit Bella." he said

"I know, but it's worth it." I said

"You are one hell of a woman, I will make sure that Edward keeps you." he said

"Ok, lets eat." I said and set the plates on the table

Emmett and I talked a lot about their childhood and about our lives. He was really amazing. I could totally tell that he is Edwards brother.

After an hour Emmett had to leave to go to Europe, so i was left in this giant penthouse all by myself. I finished cooking the food and saw that it was 21:00 pm already and decided that it was time to get to the airport. I put on my black jeans, but kept Edwards sweater on. I drove to the airport and was there at around 22:00 pm, so I still had an hour. After walking through every airport shop and reading a magazine...

_Flight B1455 United Arab Emirates - NewYork is approaching please go to gate 12 for arrivals..._

I practically ran to the gate and waited for Edward?

"Bella!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and saw Edward walking in my direction with a smile on his face. I took a run and jumped in his arms.

"Omg Edward I missed you so much!" I said between kisses

"I missed you too. God Bella, you have no idea." he said

"Comon, let's go home. I have cooked you a feast." I said and he smiled

"Oh god Bella, I'm so hungry. Thank god." he said

We got back to the Ferrari and drove off to his house.

When we came inside, I went to the kitchen and tossed everything in the oven for it to reheat. Edward walked in the kitchen and laughed.

"Well, you weren't kidding about the feast." he said and grabbed me by my waist.

"I just wanted to surprise you." I said and smiled at him

"Bella, can you wait for me on the balcony. I will change and then come too. I have a surprise for you too." he said

"Ok. I will wait for you." I said and walked to the balcony

I breathed in the "fresh" NewYork air and waited for Edward...

**Edwards pvo**

I rushed to my room and took off my suit and put on some sweatpants and a v neck t-shirt. Bella was wearing my Dartmouth sweater which looked too big for her, but way sexy. I took the Tiffany's box out of my suitcase and went to the balcony. Bella turned around and smiled at me. She looked suspicious as she saw that one hand was behind my back.

"Edward?" she asked "What is that?"

"Bella, I saved this question for tonight. I know it might be too fast, but I can't help but to fell this way about you. Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked and she was smiling with tears in her eyes

"Yes Edward, of course I will be your girlfriend." she said and kissed me

"And now, this is for you." I said showing her the Tiffany's box. I opened it and she grasped.

"Oh my god. Edward its so beautiful. It's too much, thank you." she said and I placed the bracelet on her wrist. The pearls and the diamonds looked perfect on her skin.

"I can't believe you're my boyfriend." she said

"I can't believe you're my girlfriend." I said and kissed her

"Ok we should go inside and eat." she said

We went inside and she had made me the most delicious meal ever. I didn't realize how hungry I was. I stuffed myself with the home made Chinese food and leaned back in the chair.

"Oh god Bella. That was amazing." I said

"Did you leave some place for the cake?" she asked

"You made me a cake?" I asked. No one has ever done that for me.

"Yeah. The famous NewYork cheese cake." she said

"Ok let's watch some tv and then eat the cake, I can't get anything inside of me now." I said

"Ok, let's go." she said and stood up, when an idea popped in my head.

"Wait Bella, I have a in-ground pool. We can go swimming." I said

"You have a pool?" she asked

"Yeah." I said

"I don't have a swimsuit." she said. WelI didn't mind for her to go naked... God I'm such a perv.

"But, I have a bra and my Nike shorts, so I can go with that." she said

"K the pool is right through that door." I said pointing to the glass doors.

"Ok I will meet you there." she said and ran upstairs to my room

I went in the pool room and turned on the lights in the pool. I didn't turn on the other lights, so it was kinda romantic. Dim lights. Girls love that. I put on my prada swimming trunks and waited for Bella. There was a huge glass window that covered the entire wall, like in every room in this house. I looked outside and heard footsteps from behind me. I turned around and saw Bella. Yep, I wanted her. I knew I wasn't going to push her to have sex, but I sure as hell wanted it.

"You ready?" I asked

"For what?" she asked

"For this." I said and picked her up bridal style and took a run to the pool. Bella screamed and giggled until we hit the water. We swam back to the surface and Bella wrapped her arms around me.

"Dam, this is deep." she said breathing heavily

"Are you ok?" i asked

"I'm perfect." she said "Thank you Edward."

"For what?" I asked smiling

"For wanting to get it know me, not kicking my ass when you found that piece of glass in your drink. I know that we haven't known each other for long, but I can't help it. I just want to be with you." she said

"Bella, I feel the same way. I should be thanking you. You pulled me out of the shit I was living in. I didn't know that my life could get any better before I was with you." I said and she kissed me

"Ok let's swim and get hungry, so that we can eat that cake." she said and we continued to swim and when Bella was getting cold we got out. She put on some black leggings and my Dartmouth sweater. We went to sit on the couch and ate some of that cake while watching Jimmy Kimmel. I wrapped her up in a blanket and she scooted closer to me. I didn't want her to get sick. After a while I saw her getting sleepy.

"Ok, let's get you to bed." I said and picked her up bridal style and carried her to my bedroom. I tucked her under the blankets and turned to walk out, when she grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"To the guest room." I said

"Why?" she asked

"Do you want me to stay, Bella I don't want for you to be uncomfortable..." i started

"Edward, you're my boyfriend. I want you to stay. I'm not kicking you out of your own bedroom." she said and pulled the blankets open and patted to the spot next to her. I got under the blankets and wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her closer.

"Goodnight Edward." she said

"Goodnight Bella." I said and we both fell asleep...

**Xoxo Kathrin...**


	7. Chapter 7 The Most Beautiful Girl

**Edwards pvo**

I woke up the next morning with my hand wrapped around the most beautiful girl in the world. Bella's back was pressed against my chest. I kissed her shoulder and she stirred slightly.

"Sleep baby." i whispered in her ear and she nodded her head. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Once i was finished i put on a pair of white Calvin Klein boxer briefs and a black t-shirt and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

I was cooking the eggs when i felt warm hands wrap around me from behind.

"Morning baby." i said and felt her smile

"Morning Edward." she said and i turned around and looked at her. She is simply stunning.

"What?" i asked

"I love it when you call me baby." she said and leaned up to kiss me

"Well, you are my girlfriend now." i said and she smiled

"What are we doing today?" she asked while taking the strawberry bowl out of the refrigerator. She started eating the strawberries and looked way too sexy for me to answer.

"Edward!" she screamed snapping me out of my thoughts. She wrapped her arms around my neck and then brought one of her hands lower and lower until the waistband of my boxers. God that vixen was playing games.

"What where you thinking about Edward?" she asked

"Nothing." i said and smirked at her. She then pushed closer, way closer to me.

"Really?" she asked and started biting my neck.

"Bella..." i trailed off and picked her up so she can wrap her legs around me. I set her on the kitchen counter and kissed her passionately. She took off my shirt and ran her hands around my chest creasing every muscle. I knew we had to stop. I don't want our first time to be on a kitchen counter.

"Baby, stop." i said and pulled back and she looked rejected and embarrassed. I took her face between my hands.

"Bella, by the situation in my boxers i know that you can tell that i want you." i said and she chuckled "But, i don't want our first time at something that intimate and close, to be on the top of this counter. After we have made love, i will sex you up wherever you want. I want to make it special for us." i said

"Edward, that was so sweet. I cant believe i'm so lucky to have you." she said and kissed me

"I know what you mean baby." i said and went back to cooking our breakfast.

I knew for sure that i was in love with Bella, but i wasn't going to tell her yet.

"Well, you ignored my question earlier. What are we doing today?" she asked

"Whatever you want baby." i said and she smiled

"I really want to go shopping. My Christian Louboutin collection has not been getting any attention." She said

"You really love shoes don't you?" i asked

"Yes, but its all thanks to Alice. She raised me like that." she said

"Ok, then we are going shopping. I have this event in a couple of weeks i could use a new suit." i said

"What event?" she aksed

"Ahhh it's a party that one of my business associates are hosting. It's like a gala." i said

"Oh." she said

"Do you want to come with me?" i asked

"I don't know..." she trailed off. Something was off. I could tell.

"What is it baby?" i said while eating

"I don't know. I just don't know if i would really fit in." she said

"Bella, why would you say that? You are a very successful business owner. Trust me everyone will love you. You will get it baby. Most of the guys wife's there are blonde, big-boob bimbos, who don't understand shit. They will be happy to see someone with a brain." i said

"I know, i'm just nervous." she said

"Theres no reason to be. Trust me." i said and gave her a quick peck on the lips

We finished with our breakfast and got ready to go shopping. I didn't like shopping very much, but i did like my suits. I just had to get them for my work. We went out of the house and i drove to the Madison Avenue to get Bella's shoes. The minute i sat down on one of the chairs in the store i understood that i would really do anything for this woman. This seemed to make her happy, so i just went with it. She tried on about five pairs and then tried to decide which ones she liked better. I saw a sales assistant approach us.

"Have you decided yet?" she asked. Bella was about to answer, but i beat her to it.

"Yep, we will take them all." i said

"No way Edward. I love these shoes, but i don't buy them in many pairs at once. I can afford it, but they are expensive." she said

I looked at the assistant "Yeah, we're still taking them all." i said and the assistant laughed.

We went to the cash registry and the girl was putting all the shoeboxes in shopping bags.

"Ok so your total is...8,655 $." she said and i pulled out my wallet. I looked at Bella and she looked kinda sad.

"Baby, stop. Let me do this. Since yesterday I'm your boyfriend and I'm allowed to buy my girlfriend shoes." i said and she smiled. Bella took her bags and we got back to the car.

Next we walked in a Dior store to get my suit. I didn't usually shop there, but i decided to try it. I tried a few on and Bella said that they all look good. Ok actually she said that they all look hot as fuck. After a while i decided on a black tux with a white shirt and black tie. It was simple, but looked good. I walked out of the dressing room and saw Bella looking at a dress. The dress was really beautiful and i knew Bella liked it. I walked up behind her.

"You should try it on." i said

"Yeah, i mean it is pretty." she said

"You could wear that to the party. I have a black suit with a white shirt. We will match." i said laughing

"I already tried it on." she said

"Did you like it?" i asked

"Yeah." she said

"Then lets take it." i said

"Edward, its Dior Couture." she said

"I know, trust me. My mother is obsessed." i said remembering the size of Esme's closet. Carslile really must love her, but on the other hand i would be ready to give Bella more.

"I don't know if i should get it." she said

"Baby, if you like it, we get it." i said

"Ok fine." she groaned

We got the things and i drove Bella back to her apartment.

"I don't want you to go." i said

"I know. I don't want to go too. I have a lot of work to so. I don't know if i will be able to see you tomorrow, but i definitely will stop by for lunch on Monday." she said

"Ok i will see you later Bella." i said and added ' i love you' in my thoughts

"I will miss you." she said and kissed me

"I will miss you too." i said

"Ok bye Edward." she said

"Bye baby. Be safe." i said and watched her walk inside her apartment building.

I watched Bella disappear and couldn't help, but feel like something bad is about to happen...

**Sorry for not updating. Starting september i will only update on the weekends, if i have time that i will update more, but i probably wont. This year at school is very important and life changing for me. I'm going to be a doctor when i grow up, so i take my studying very seriously. I will post Bella's Dior dress on my profile later.**

**Xoxo Kathrin...**


	8. Chapter 8 Bite Me Bitch

**Bellas pvo**

I woke up on Monday morning and started getting ready for work. I did my makeup and put on just black tight dress pants and a white blouse, which I tucked in the pants and also a black Hermes belt.

I walked in the kitchen and saw Rose making breakfast.

"Rosalie, are you making breakfast?" I asked

"Yes, I spent the weekend learning how to make something while you hung out with your guy." she said

"You mean my boyfriend?" I asked smiling. She immediately turned around and looked at me.

"Oh my god, Bella! Are you serious?" she asked

"Yep. Look at what he gave me." I said showing her the Tiffany Aria bracelet

"Wow, it's gorgeous. Bella I'm so happy for you." she said

"Thank you Rosalie. Ok I have to get to work. See you later." I said

"Bye Bella." she said

I put on my black Christian Louboutin spiked pigalle shoes and took my Hermes bag and went to work. I was excited to meet Edward, since I couldn't meet him yesterday.

I walked inside the restaurant and It was already filled with people. Kate was working alone today, so I decided to help her. I worked like this until about 13:00 Pm, when I decided that it was time to bring Edward some lunch. I love to spoil my guy.

I was putting the clean vine glasses away when a man walked up to the bar and turned to me.

"Hello." he said

"Hello. Can I help you?" I asked

"Yeah, is there a Bella Swan here?" he asked. I don't know why, but I just didn't want to answer him.

"No, can I leave a message?" i asked

"Tell her, to tell Edward for him to be careful." he said and walked away. I was frozen in spot. This was exactly what Edward meant when he told me that his life can be dangerous. We have been dating for only a month for god sakes. I was ready to face this up though. I'm not leaving Edward, no matter what.

I picked up Edwards food and drove to his offices and took the elevator to the 40th floor. Of course I was greeted with the presence of Tanya.

"He's on the phone." she told me. Bite me bitch.

"I'm allowed to see my boyfriend whenever I want." I said and walked through the door.

Edward was talking on the phone and when he saw me he smiled. He talked for about five more minutes and then hung up.

"Hey baby." he said and kissed me

"Hey, I brought you lunch." I said

"Good, I'm starving." he said and started to eat. I didn't want to ruin his mood, but I just had to tell him.

"Baby, I have to tell you something." I said

"Ok, what is it?" he asked and I went to sit in his lap

"Baby, someone came to my restaurant today. It was a guy. He asked me if Bella Swan was there. I told him no and he told me to tell Edward to be careful." I said and Edwards usual happy face was turned in horror and complete anger.

"I knew this would happen. They're never going to stop haunting me." he said "Bella, you have to let me go. You're going to get killed. You are the target. They know I would do and give anything for you."

"Edward, how could you say that? I'm staying with you. You're stuck with me. Forever." I said

"Bella, I love you, but you're being ridiculous now." he said

Whoah, Whoah did he just...?

"What did you just said?" I asked

"That your being ridiculous." he said

"No, before that." I said

"Bella." he answered

"No, you said the 3 words 8 letters. You said I love you." I said

"No...I...I said..." he struggled

"Edward, it's ok." I said and did feel a little sad.

"Bella, no! I said it, because that's what I have been thinking for the whole month we have been together. Call it unreal or ridiculous, but it was love at first sight. I love you. You are all I want. I want a future with you. I want everything, but if it means jeopardizing your life, I'm not going to..." he said, but I cut him of with a kiss

"Edward you love me and... I love you too. That's all that matters. Let that fucker even try to get close to me. Baby, you have great security. I will be fine. He won't find me." I said

"You can't love someone like me." he said

"Watch me. You are the best thing that happened in my life, so guess what? We will go to that event on friday and I will go with you." I said and he chuckled "Who's got the last laugh now Cullen?"

"I love you." he said and kissed me

I did realize that this happened so fast. We have been dating for only a month, but I don't give a fuck. I want Edward and I'm going to live my life the way my heart desires. I pulled away from him and smiled.

"I love you too, but I have to get back." I said

"Come to my house at 21:00pm?" he asked

"Sure, but you are taking me to work tomorrow." I said and packed up my stuff.

He kissed me one more time before I walked out of his office and got back to my own work.

I couldn't quite understand, was this a good day or a bad day. Edward just told me he loves me, which is more than just good and he also told me that someone might want to kill me, which is bad. I decided not to mention this to Edward, because I don't want to cause so much stress for him. I love him after all.

After a few hours of work I was already home and I still had two hours, before I go to Edward.

"So, what are you going to do tonight?" Rose asked me while going through her shopping bags.

"To Edwards place. Rose, can you believe? He told me that he loves me." I said

"And what did you do?" she asked

"I told him that I love him too." I said and Rose smiled at me

"Bella, that's amazing. We have to tell Alice though. She will be on Skype tomorrow. So...you're going to Edwards place? What are you going to do?" she asked lifting her eyebrows. Ohhhh...

"No, no Rose. It's not like that. Well, at least I think. I mean, we did make out on the kitchen counter." I said

"Trust me Bella. Men only think about sex. Well, Edward might me too busy to do that, but still he's a man." she said

"I know, it's not like I don't want it, but..." I trailed off

"I know you want it Bella. But what happened at your restaurant today?" she asked and so I went on telling her about Edwards life situation and that somebody might want to kill me.

"You know Bella, now I know one hundred percent that you are in love. That is really sweet to stand by his side. He must be nervous." she said

"Yeah, I don't want him to have so much stress in his life, so I decided not to bring it up anymore. I just want to spend tonight with him and not stress him out." I said

"Well, good luck with that." she said and walked out

I got a text from Edward saying that he is already home and waiting for me. I grabbed my car keys and went downstairs to get my car. I drove to his place and in a moment I was already at his apartment, knocking on his door. The door opened and I saw Edward in black Nike sweatpants and a white v-neck t shirt. He looked really tired.

"Hey baby." I said and hugged him tightly

"Hey, love." he said and kissed me

I walked inside and grasped. The whole living room was lit with small candles and three big ones on the table. He wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I ordered Chinese. Is that ok?" he asked

"Edward, this is...perfect. No one has ever done this for me." I said and turned around

"Well, why don't you go change while I set up the food?" he asked

"Ok." I said and went to his room. I just putted on some black leggings and took one of Edwards shirts.

I walked back downstairs and Edward was watching tv on the couch. I walked to the couch and wrapped my arms around his waist. I looked up his face and he looked like he could use some sleep.

"Baby, we should eat, so that you can go to bed. I don't want you to be so tired." I said

"I'm fine." he said and smiled at me

"You're so stubborn." I said and traced his lips with my fingers

"I just want to spend the night with my girlfriend." he said and kissed me

"Ok then, let's eat." I said and grabbed some of the sushi and started to eat. It felt really good to be here with Edward. I really wish we could do this every day. After a while of watching movies I saw that Edward really needs to go to bed.

"Baby, you should get in the shower, I already did. I will clean everything up and then join you In the bed." I said

"Ok, love." he said and went away.

I cleaned everything up and then went to Edwards bedroom. He was still in the shower, so I took off my leggings and my bra, leaving me in dark blue lace panties and Edwards shirt. I walked around the room waiting for him, when he finally came out of the bathroom in black Calvin Klein boxers and a white t-shirt.

"Lay down on your stomach." I said and he did. I got on top of him and sat on his tights. I took off his shirt and then took the massage oil and poured it on his back. I started by massaging his shoulders and then went down his back and up again. After a while I heard him snoring lightly. I chuckled to myself. He was so cute.

I got under the covers and fell asleep...


	9. Chapter 9 Territorial

**Edwards pvo...**

_**Beep, beep... **_

I turned around and hit the alarm for it to shut the fuck up. I can't believe that I have to wake up again after yesterday. Yesterday was a day full of emotions. Love, happiness, fear and sadness. Bella took all the bad ones away and replaced them with the good ones. I slept really good after Bella's massage. I had to thank her for that. I saw that she was not in the bed with me, but I could already smell her cooking. I got up from the bed and put on a pair of sweatpants and walked downstairs.

She is cooking in a pair of blue lace panties and my shirt. Fuck me sideways.

I went to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Shit! Baby, you scared the fuck out of me." she grasped

"Sorry love. The food smells good. I wish I could wake up like this every day." I said

"Yeah, me too, but I don't think it's a good idea for us to move in yet." she said

"I know baby. So what are you doing today?" I asked

"I'm not going to work today. I called them and I really have no reason to be there today. It's just paperwork and Alice is coming today." she said

"We could throw Alice a huge party. From what I've heard she likes parties." I said

"She doesn't like them, she loves them." she said

"We could do it here. I have a pool and a barbecue on the balcony. It would be fun." I said

"Yeah, Alice would like that. Im going to call Rose later for her to help me. What time do you end work?" she asked

"I'll be doneat 3 p.m." I said

"Good. I love you." she said and wrapped her arms around my neck to kiss me

"I love you too." I said

When I ate breakfast I got back upstairs and dressed in one of my suits. I walked downstairs and started looking around, because I couldn't find my phone.

"God, I hate when that happens." I whispered to myself

"Looking for something." I heard Bella and turned around to see her holding my phone.

"What would I do without you?" I asked

"Probably look for it the entire day, since it was in the washing machine in your pocket." she said

"Shit. Thanks love." I said and kissed her "Ok I think I'm ready to go. I will see you later baby."

"Love you." she said

"Love you too." i said and walked out the door...

**Bellas pvo**

I saw Edward walk out the door and immediately felt like something was missing. I swear I sometimes felt like we were an old married couple. I cleaned up the kitchen and decided to call Rose. I went to the phone, turned on the speaker and called her.

"Hello." she said

"Hey Rose, it's Bella." I said

"Bella! How was last night?" she asked

"It was amazing. Edward ordered dinner and the whole apartment was lit in small candles. Rose, it was so romantic. He is so perfect." I said

"Wow, we'll no wonder you two are in love." she said

"I know, but that's not why I called. You know that Alice is coming home today, so Edward said that we should throw her a party at his place. He has a pool and it's much bigger that ours." I said

"Wow, he has a pool? That's cool. Alice would like that... Who am I kidding she is going to scream in happiness. We should invite everyone, of course if Edward doesn't mind." she said

"He already told me that he doesn't care as long as the building stays in place." I said

"The things he does for you Bella. You're lucky to have a man like that." she said

"I know. So, you call everyone and then come over here after a couple of hours. I will drive to the groceries store and pick up all the food. I think alcohol is covered. Edward has everything." I said

"Ok Bella. We have to be done by7:00 pm, because Alice landsat 8:00pm." she said

"Ok Rose, see you later." I said

"Ok bye Bella." she said and we hung up

This conversation really made me think about Edward even more. He really is so romantic. I love him so much, it's not even real.

I got upstairs and dressed quickly to go to the groceries store. I let Edward take my car today, because he wanted to drive it, so he gave me his vanquish. I drove to the mall and got inside the store. I got all of Alice's favorite candy and then some stuff to make. I did decide to bake her a huge cake, so I got everything for that. I noticed some caramel marshmallows and picked them up for Edward, because that is his favorite candy. After an hour of shopping I was down at the garage of Edwards penthouse trying to figure out how to get all of this upstairs.

"Excuse me miss, can I help you." I heard a man behind me and saw the doorman Mike.

"Yes, I need all the bags to be loaded up to Edward Cullen's penthouse." I said

"Of course. I will get someone to do that." he said

"Thank you Mike." I said and saw him staring at me for a moment before walking away.

After a while all the bags were up and I loaded them out before I would start cooking.

I heard the door beeping and saw that it is Rosalie, so I pushed the button to open the front doors for her. After a while she was upstairs and I opened the doors for her.

"Hey Rose." I said

"Hey Bella. Wow this place is amazing." she said and I showed her around

"Yeah i know. I cant wait for Alice to see it." i said

Rose and i spent hours getting ready for the party. We decorated everything in small twinkly lights and since it was getting dark, it matched the NewYork view. We also organized food and everything else. I got dressed in a tight navy strapless dress. Black Christian Louboutin heels and my Tiffany's aria bracelet that Edward got me. I heard a knock on the door and went to open it.

"Emmett? What? I didn't know you would come." I said and hugged him

"Oh I wouldn't miss this for the world." he said

"Bella! Get down here! I need your help." I heard Rose yelling

"Sorry, that's Rosalie. Be right back." I told him and got to Edwards bedroom

"What's up Rose?" I asked

"I can't zip this up." she said

I went to her and helped her zip her dress up. Her dress was just like mine, but it was blood red.

"Thank you Bella." she said

"Welcome Rose. Oh I already hear people downstairs. Let's go I'm going to introduce you to Edwards brother." I said and we went downstairs. There were already a lot of people here and I knew that this was going to be a fun night. I spotted Emmett and grabbed Rosalie's hand.

"Emmett. I would like to introduce you to someone. This is my best friend/sister Rosalie." I said and Emmett looked like he needed CPR. Rosalie is gorgeous and totally his type.

"Hello. I'm Emmett Cullen." he said

"Rosalie Hale." she said and they shook hands.

After a while they both started to talk and I decided to leave them alone. I looked around and saw Edward and the very corner of the living room, but what I didn't like was that he was talking to a blond girl. She was whispering something in his ear that made him laugh. She kissed his cheek and I turned away to go upstairs. As soon as I reached the stairs I saw him looking at me and walking I'm my direction. I entered his bedroom and looked out the window.

"Hey baby." he said and kissed my neck, wrapping his arms around me

"Who was that?" I asked

"Who?" he asked

"The blonde bitch Edward!" I said

"Ok she's not a bitch and her name is Lauren. She's really nice." he answered

"Nice? Nice." I said and was about to walk out, when he grabbed my hand

"Baby, she's just one of my close friends. Nothing more. I love you and only you." he said

"I love you too." I said

We walked downstairs and waited for Alice. When she got here she was really surprised and didn't expect this at all.

"Bella, I can't believe you and Rose did this for me." she said

"We love you Ali. I'm so glad you're home." I said and we hugged

We got to the table and "Lauren" was talking and sitting way too close to Edward. It was actually pretty late and I wanted to go to bed.

I went to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and nuzzled his neck.

"Baby, I'm so tired! Will you come to bed with me?" I asked

"We are talking if you wouldn't mind! Aren't we Eddie?" she asked

"Well Lauren, my girlfriend wants to go to bed, so I'm off too. I will see you at the meting tomorrow. Let's go love." he said and kissed me

We were already in his room and I still could hear the noise from downstairs, but it didn't bother me. Edward and I were laying on the bed and cuddling together.

"I love that I'm the only one who gets to do this with you. You have no idea." I said

"I know love, trust me. I love it when you get jealous. You're very territorial my love." he said

"I have learned to fight for what's mine." I said

"I'm yours. Forever. Do you think I don't get jealous? Please baby, I'm jealous of every man who even looks at you." he said

"I'm yours too. I love you. This has really been an amazing night." I said

"I love you too baby. Let's sleep." he said and we cuddled closer and fell asleep...


	10. Chapter 10 Dead

**Bellas pvo **

Did Edward and I really have a fight last night? I think we didn't. I don't know who the hell is Lauren, but I knew i didn't like her. She was way too close with Edward last night.

"Bella! Are you even listening to me?" Alice snapped me out of my thoughts

"Sorry Ali, I just have a lot on my mind. Do you know a girl named Lauren? She was here last night." I said

"Lauren Mallory? Yeah, I met her in Starbucks and we started talking. I didn't know that she knew Edward" she said

"Yeah, well obviously she knows Edward way too well." I said

"Bella, don't start getting jealous, she is nothing compared to you. Yeah, she works for Edward, but..." She said

"Wait what? She works for him? Since when?" I asked

"She has been Edwards family friend for a long time and she is in Tanya's place for a week while she is on a vacation." She said

"Ok, doesn't matter. I'm going to work." I said and put on the clothes that I had taken with me for work. I put on a tight red skirt and a black blouse with the black Christian Louboutin daffodile shoes that Edward got me. Of course I also wore the bracelet that Edward got me.

I drove to work and was in a really bad mood, because I didn't really feel like working today. All the time had this feeling like Edward and I are going to break up. I don't know why. I just do. I drowned myself in work again and tried not to think about my problems. This week was the week of Edwards friends party and I was nervous. I would probably get to meet a lot of his friends and I didn't know how was that going to go.

It was 13:00 pm and I decided to get lunch and drive to Edwards place. I got some stuff form Starbucks and went to his office. Once I was up I noticed that no one was stinging at the desk so I went straight to Edwards office. I walked inside and he was talking with Lauren.

"Hey Edward." I said and smiled at him

"Bella." He said and turned back to his computer. Bella. He never addressed me like that. Something was off.

"Lauren, can you leave us for a moment?" I asked

"Of course. Call if you need me Eddie." She said and walked out the door. Eddie? That's professional.

"Why didn't you wake me up this morning?" I asked

"Why would I?" He answered coldly

"Edward, what going on? Why are you talking to me like this?" I asked

"I'm not doing anything." He said

I was absolutely confused. I have no idea why is he treating me this way. He never talks to me like that. I felt like crying. Why is he like this?

"Are you going to stand here for long?" He asked

"Edward? Don't talk to me like that? What is going on?" I asked

"Well last night you accused me for hanging out with Lauren, but on the other hand you were kissing some guy." He said

"Edward, I wasn't..." I started, but he cut me off by showing me a picture of a guy kissing my lips.

"Who gave you this?" I said and heard the door of his office open. I saw a beautiful red haired woman walk in who looked like she was about 45. I turned back to Edward.

"Lauren." He answered

"Oh and you decided to trust her and not me. For your information Edward the guy in the photograph is Alice's friend form France, Marcus. You know what the best part is?" I asked

"What would that be?" He asked

"He's gay. It's good to know that you think of me so highly." I said and went out the door crying. I saw Lauren sitting at her desk, smiling.

"Do me one last favor. Give this to Edward." I said and gave her the Tiffany's bracelet.

I walked out the door and hopped in my Ferrari. I was driving at a really high speed and everything else happened in a second. I felt my car going around when everything turned black...

**Edwards pvo**

Shit. Shit. Shit. Why me? Why does everything bad happen to me?

I saw my mom looking at me with crossed hands.

"What. Did. You. Do?" She asked

"Probably just destroyed the best thing that has ever happened to me." I said

Lauren walked inside holding something in her hand.

"She told me to give you this." She said and handed me Bella's bracelet. I looked at her then.

"Go." I said to her and she left

"I can't believe I trusted her and not Bella." I said

"Son, you both will be ok. Things like this happen." My mom said

I felt my phone buzzing in my pocked. I pulled it out and saw Alice calling.

"Yes Alice?" I asked and heard that she was crying and gasping for breath "Alice, what's wrong? Can you hear me?"

"Edward, it's Bella." she said. God please no.

"What is it Alice?" I asked

"She...an accident...Edward she's dying." She said and I felt like my heart is going to come out of my mouth.

"Where is she now? Alice please?" I asked gasping for breath

"She's in the NewYork Presbyterian hospital." She said

"Alice hold on okay. I will be there as fast as I can." I said and hung up

"Mom, can you take me to the hospital I can't...I can't drive." I asked

"Of course son. Let's go." She said

I felt like I couldn't do anything. It seemed like I had lost my voice. I just walked forward. I couldn't bare the thought of losing Bella, not like this. My mom was driving as fast as she could and after a while we were at the hospital. I got out of the car and ran inside. I asked the reception where is Bella and quickly took the elevator to the 10th floor. I saw Alice and Rosalie.

"Alice." I said weakly

"Hey." She said and her and Rosalie both hugged me

"How is she?" I asked

"Bad. She's in deep coma, but the doctor said that she could wake up any minute. She needs this kind of breathing machine now. She's going into surgery tomorrow." She said

"Surgery?" I asked

"Yeah. Her left rips and shoulder is cracked. And something is blocking her breathing." She said

"This is all my fault." I said

"Edward, don't be ridiculous." Rosalie said

"I'm not. We had a fight and she stormed off." I said holding her bracelet in my hand

"Edward, the accident wasn't even her fault. This guy crashed his front right in her drivers seat. We're lucky that her heart is at least beating." Rose said

"She can't die." I said

"She won't. You'll see." Alice said and put her head on my shoulder

Hours passed. I felt dead. I couldn't move, couldn't talk, couldn't walk. My mom was crying. My dad was holding her. Emmett was sitting next to Rosalie supporting her and I was sitting with Alice, with one hand wrapped around her. It seems that we all just waited.

I saw a doctor coming in our way.

"Are you here for Bella Swan?" He asked

"Yes doctor. What is her condition?" Carslile asked

"Well, we have stabilized her breathing and everything seems fine. She's not in coma now, so she could wake up. Her body situation is still bad and we are taking her in for surgery tomorrow." He said "And right now there can only be one visitor at a time."

I looked at Rosalie and Alice and they smiled at me "Go Edward."

I got up from my seat and went inside the room. I looked at Bella and the sight broke my heart. She looked pale. Dead. I took a chair and sat down next to her. I took her small hand in mine and placed a kiss on it.

"I love you so much baby. I'm so sorry." I whispered

I took her bracelet out of my pocket and put it on her. The doctor came in and started to write something.

"Are you her husband?" He asked

"No I'm the boyfriend. It depends, if she will forgive me for being an ass when she wakes up, but you can never know. She's too stubborn." I said and he laughed

"Does the surgery cost anything?" I asked

"Well according to her financial status we should be able to give her the normal surgery, but since she is in coma we can't ask her wether she accepts it or not." He said

"Is there a better surgery than that?" I asked

"Yes there is, but the surgery is really expensive." He said

"That won't be a problem. I will cover the expenses. I want her to have the best surgery this hospital can give." I said

"Ok. I will need your name and surname." He said

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I said and he wrote everything down.

"Ok Mr. Cullen. I will go down and change the surgery." He said and smiled at me

"Thank you and please, call me Edward." I said and he smiled at me and walked out the door

I got close to Bella's ear and whispered "You're going to be ok baby. I'm going to get you the best health care possible. You will live. I love you so much."

I left the room for Alice to go in.

"How is she?" Rose asked

"She's ok. I talked with the doctor and he will change the type of Bella's surgery. I took the payments to myself since she is in coma, she can't tell them to give her a better surgery." I said "She'll be fine."

"Thank you Edward." Rose said and hugged me

"I think we should go to Edwards place to take a shower and change, so that we can come back tomorrow." My mom said

"That's a good idea." Rose said

I told them that I want to stay, but they ended up convincing me to go home.

"Fine, I will call us a car service." I said and took out my phone.

After a while we were at my house and I dressed In sweatpants and my shirt that Bella wore to bed. I was glad that Esme convinced me to come home. I really felt better.

I got under the sheets and fell asleep prying that Bella will be ok...

**Thank you so much for your support. I will try to update as often as possible. Please review ;)**

**Xoxo Kathrin...**


	11. Chapter 11 AN PLEASE READ

**Hey everyone! Kathrin here ;)**

**I just wanted to say that i am really sorry for not updating right now. I have absolutely no time and it is kinda sad.**

**I dont want anyone to think that i am leaving this story and never writing again. I plan to update tomorrow, so look out for that.**

**Thank you so much, and im sorry that this is just an authors note, not a real chapter!**

**I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW!**


	12. Chapter 12 Didn't See That One Coming

**Edwards pvo**

I was tossing and turning the whole night and when the clock showed 5:00 Am i finally gave up and started getting ready. I went into the shower and put on some jeans and a T-shirt.

This day was going to be really fucked up and I knew it. I couldn't help, but to feel the guilt inside me. I knew I should have trusted my girlfriend and not Lauren, but I couldn't help to feel jealous. I left my family a note and drove to the hospital.

Today was the day of Bella's surgery. I really hoped that she was going to be ok. I sat down on one of the chairs when I saw a nurse coming my way.

"Excuse me Sir. Are you Edward Cullen?" She asked

"Yes? Can I help you?" I asked

"Yes, I'm going to need you to cover the payments of Bella's surgery." She said

"Yes, of course. Is she ok?" I asked

"She is perfectly fine and is also going to be. You don't have to worry. She is in great hands." She said

"I hope so." I said and followed her

After I payed for her surgery I got back and saw that everyone was already here.

"Edward, you scared us. Where were you?" My mom asked

"I was just paying for Bella's surgery." I said

"Oh son. It's going to be ok. I believe that and we all should." She said

"I know mom." I said and sat down

After a few minutes the doctor announced that Bella is going into a surgery right now and I couldn't help, but to feel afraid of every second. I tried to think positive, but failed miserably. I knew that these are going to be the longest two hours of my life. I eventually got up and went to buy some coffee. I didn't want to, but my mom seems to thing that I'm about to have a nervous breakdown and she is absolutely right.

I saw a doctor coming our way.

"Are you here for Bella?" He asked

"Yes doctor, how is she?" I asked

"The surgery went great. She is completely fine and actually awake right now, so one of you can go and see her." He said

I looked at Alice and she smiled at me "Ok, I will go." I said and followed the doctor

We entered a room and I saw Bella. She was pale and looked tired.

"Edward?" She whispered as she saw me

"Shhhh baby, it's ok. I'm so sorry Bella. I love you so much. I will trust you forever. I'm so sorry baby. I love you." I kept whispering to her and holding her light hand in mine.

"I love you too. I'm...sorry." She whispered

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the reason you are here. If I had trusted you and if we wouldn't have gotten into that fight, You would be healthy right now." I said

"Edward...I'm ok...it's..not your fault." She said and smiled at me lightly

I smiled back and stroked her hair. I leaned in and kissed her lips lightly.

"I really just want to get out of here." She said

"Well now that your surgery is done, you'll have to stay at my place for a week. After that, I might have a little surprise for you." I said and she smiled

"What surprise?" She asked

"We have to go to the gala on Friday and then after that I will take all of us on a little vacation." I said

"Where?"

"That's for me to know and for you not to, my love." I said and she pouted

"Well, I can't wait to get home." She said

And I hoped that soon she could...

**Bella's pvo.**

**_Three days later..._**

"Are you sure that you are ok?" Edward asked me for the hundredth time.

"Baby, I already told you that I'm fine. I have never been better. I'm so ready for the gala tonight. I will wear my beautiful Dior dress and we will have fun. What time is everyone getting here?" I asked

"They should be here any minute." He said

"Are you still not going to tell me were are we going after that?" I asked

"Absolutely not, but I can guarantee that all six of us are going to have fun." He said

"Wait...six? I thought we were just five." I said

"I'm taking one of my cousins. Jasper Whitlock. He's awesome. I think Alice would actually like him." He said

"Yeah, that's just what we need. Another one of my sisters dating someone from the Cullen family. Rose is already crazy about Emmett and he doesn't even know it yet." I said

"Well, Rosalie doesn't have to worry. Emmett has spent the last three days talking nonstop about how he is in love with her. I can't believe it. Emmett? My brother? Is in love. Didn't see that one coming." He said and I laughed

I went to him and wrapped my arms around him "Well, I'm happy, because I get to be with my favorite Cullen." I said smirking

"Do you now?" He asked and I nodded my head. He leaned down to kiss me and then...the doorbell rang

"I hate when that happens." Edward said and went to the door before adjusting himself. I just laughed at him and waited for Alice's voice to come up. I already heard everyone and saw Alice and Rose coming in my direction.

"Bella, there is no time for saying hello, we have to start getting ready. The gala is in four hours. Comon. Move you sexy ass upstairs." She said and Edward laughed. Especially at the last line.

I went upstairs and Alice and Rose were already doing their makeup while I looked through the clothes that i had put in Edwards closet. I saw them coming in.

"Oh Comon! The guy has a bigger closet than me. If that's even possible." Alice said while looking at all of Edwards suits.

"Yeah, I know. Ok do you guys want to see my dress?" I asked

"Do you really have to ask?" Rose said and I took my dress out of the bag to reveal the masterpiece of Dior Couture. **_(A/N: outfit on profile ;) _**)

"Oh my god. I have worked for Dior for only a month and I already know everything. This dress is amazing Bella! When did you get it?" Alice asked

"When Edward and I went shopping a couple of weeks ago." I answered

"Did Edward buy it for you?" Rose asked

"Yeah. He's so stubborn I'm never going shopping with him." I said and we all laughed

I started getting ready and after a few hours we were all ready to go. I grabbed my clutch and went downstairs and saw Edward waiting for me in his black tux. I went to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"God Bella. You look incredible. So beautiful." He said and kissed me lips

We went downstairs and took a limo off to the Gansevoort hotel, because the party was hosted there.

As we were going upstairs I started to feel self conscious, which usually doesn't happen to me. Edward wrapped his arm around me and smiled at me immediately calming me down. I smiled back and we got out of the elevator and the first thing I saw is hundreds of people talking and laughing. I saw a man approach us.

"Speak of the devil. Hey Edward. How are you son?" The man asked

"I'm amazing Aro. And you? How's the wife and kids?" Edward asked

"My wife looks dazzling as always and the kids are making trouble as always." He said and the both laughed

"Are I would like to introduce you to someone. This is Bella." He said and smiled at me. Gosh I was never this nervous around people.

"Good evening Bella. It's a pleasure." He said and kissed my hand

"Likewise." I said and smiled at him

"Well Edward I have to go now, but later you will have time to tell me where the hell you get all the hot girls, player!" He said and we all laughed

"Will do Aro." Edward said and turned back at me "Why are you so nervous my love?"

"I don't know. I'm not usually like this. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this place." I said and Edward hugged me closer

"Would you like to go home?" He asked

"No, of course not. We just got here and you haven't seen like half of your friends." I said

"Bella, you are number one for me here. The rest can go and do what ever they want. I'm concerned about you." He said and I wrapped my arms around his neck

"You're so romantic, but I'm fine. I want us to have a good time." I said and we did so

I met a lot of Edwards friends who didn't really treat me like an outsider and I got to meet Edwards cousin Jasper who was all over Alice. I guess it was time for Edward to say, I told you so. All of us were sitting at a table and enjoying dessert when I saw a woman sit right in front of us. It was Lauren.

"So Bella, what do you do for a living?" Aro asked

"I work at a restaurant." I said

"As what? A waitress?" Lauren asked

"Lauren..." Edward hissed, but I told him that I'm ok.

"Actually I'm the owner. Bella Swan." I said

"You own it? That's amazing. I definitely will be going there more often." Aro said and we started talking about business and he told me more about himself and want he does.

"Bella!?" I heard someone from behind me and immediately grasped. That voice. Jacob.

I turned around and looked at him.

"For the love of... What the hell are you doing here?" I asked

"I'm here with Lauren." He answered

"Of course you are..." I said more to myself

"And you?" He asked

"I'm with Edward Cullen." I said and he looked a little shocked

"Bella, about what happened..." He started, but I cut him off

"I don't want to hear it. Get lost, so that I never have to see you again." I said and he immediately left.

"Baby?" I heard Edward behind me "Who was that? Did you know that guy?"

"Edward. He hurt me. A lot." I said and felt like on the verge of crying

"Shhhh baby. It's ok. I won't let anything happen to you again." He said and I hugged him tighter

"I know you won't. I will tell you everything, just not now." I said

"Ok baby. I love you." He said

"I love you too." I said

"Well, everyone's waiting in the lobby. We should get going." He said

"Are you going to tell me now?" I asked

"Baby, i want us to forget about all of our problems. This vacation is going to change a lot of things, but not in a bad way. Baby, I'm taking you to the Bora Bora islands (**_ A/N google the island to see it :D_**)." He said and I smiled

"It's going to be amazing." I said "Thank you Edward. I think it's just what we need."

"Me too baby, me too." He said...

**FINALLY! This is the only day when I had time to do thin. I'm so sorry, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Bella's clothes will be on my profile a little bit later, because I have to find all the links.**

**Xoxo Kathrin...**


	13. Chapter 13 BoraBora Part 1

**Chapter 13: Bora Bora part 1**

**Edwards pvo**

It was finally the day that we were leaving for bora bora. I can't wait to get away from the city. Mine and Bella's relationship lately has been pretty rocky, so I wanted to fix it. I wanted to give Bella the most romantic week of her life. I wanted Bella to know that I trust and love her to death.

"Baby! I can't fit everything!" I head her scream and laughed. I got upstairs and saw Bella putting her shoes in the suitcase, or more like trying to put all her shoes in the suitcase.

"Bella, you don't have to worry. You can take anything you want with you. It doesn't matter how many suitcases you have." I said

"I know, but I just want to take everything and I know that I probably won't even use half of this stuff." She said

"It's fine. I want you to have the best vacation of your life. We are actually going out to a dinner tonight." I said

"Really? Gosh Edward, I'm so excited I can't wait." She said and I chuckled

"Me too, but I did get you a little something for the dinner." I said and she smiled

"Did you now?" She asked

"Baby, you better get used to it, because I'm going to spoil you for the rest of our lives." I said and went to the bedside drawer and took out the 'Neil Lane' box and handed it to her.

She smiled and took it form me. As she opened it she grasped.

"Oh my god! Edward this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." She said putting on the silver and diamond cuff on he wrist **(A/N: picture on profile ;) )**

"It looks perfect on you." I said and she smiled at me sweetly

"Thank you baby. I love it. You spoil me so much." She said and leaned into me. I kissed her head and smiled.

"I love you Bella." I said

"I love you too baby." She said and kissed me "But, is something wrong? I feel like something is bugging you."

"Ammmm... Its actually about last night in the gala."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Bella, who was that guy? Jacob?" I asked and her smile flattered

"Edward...it's a long story." She just said

"Bella, I don't care. I just want to know. You are my life and I want to protect you from every dangerous thing possible." I said and waited for her to answer

"We were in high school. I have always been very confident and always hung out with the popular kids. Jacob was a baseball player. He was the original high school hottie. He asked me out and then everything started. Everyone in town envied us, how we looked together. We dated for two years. We were young and in love. He helped me when my parents threw me out of the house, but there was this one day, that changed everything. I went through a lot of pain with my family, but it was nothing compared to this." She said and by now she was crying hard and I just held her closer to me "I was...pregnant. When I told him, he said that we have to get rid of that thing. He told me that children are discussing and worthless. I didn't want to listen to him. I told him that I am keeping the baby and he slapped me. I fell down the stairs and lost my baby." She finished and cried even harder. I didn't know what to say.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I said and felt a tear run down my own cheek

"Now that I think about it, the only good thing in life that I have ever had is you." She said and looked at me "Edward I love you."

"I love you too. Bella, you don't have to worry. You and I are in this forever. I would never think that a baby is disgusting or worthless." I said

"I know, but since then the kids talk always bugged me. It scares me that someone who I am with will think just like him." She said quietly

"Bella, listen to me. When we have kids. Our baby will be the most spoilt and wonderful child in the world." I said and she smiled at me

"You want to have kids? With me?" She asked with teary eyes

"Bella, I wouldn't have it any other way. You don't have to worry about me not wanting kids. I want three." I said and she laughed

"My silly, silly Edward. I love you."

"I love you too, but we have to get going. Our plain takes off in two hours." I said

We finished packing and finally took off to go to BoraBora. This was officially the begging of the most wonderful trip of my life. I wanted to give Bella everything and I plan to do just that.

**More info about the story on my profile ;)**

**XoXo Kathrin...**


	14. Chapter 14 BoraBora part 2

**Bellas pvo**

As we landed i knew that i havent seen a more tropical or exotic place in my life. I was really excited for this trip. I just felt like good things are going to happen this week. I was in our hotel room unpacking, when I heard Edward walking into the room. I could feel him staring at me.

"Edward? Why are you looking like that?" I asked

"Oh it's nothing." He said and walked closer to me. He grabbed me by the hips and kissed me hard. "I have been wanting to do that since we got off that plane." He said and I laughed

"Me too." I said and started kissing him again. This was going a little too far, because the next minute I was on the bed with Edward on top of me, but I didn't mind. At all.

"Shit..." Edward said and turned so that he was laying next to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I have to get myself together. I want to take things slowly with you and I want our first time together to be perfect." He said.

"Edward, that is so romantic. I love you." I said

"I love you too." He said and winked at me.

We both spent hours packing and then decided to go for a swim. I looked outside and saw the turquoise water and I couldn't want to jump in. Edward had already gone outside and I was thinking about what swimsuit to wear.

"Bella, are you ready?" I heard Alice ask

"Yes, I just have to put on a swimsuit." I said

"Bella, do you even have to look? You are made for Herve Leger. Just wear it and you will see that it will knock Edwards socks off." Rosalie said

"Ok, just let me get ready." I said and Rose walked to Emmett and Alice to Jasper.

We all had our private docks, but still close to each other. I put on my swimsuit, pulled my hair in a sleek ponytail, put on my black RayBan's and walked out the door **( A/N outfit on profile )**. I saw Edward swimming pretty far form the coast. I could see his strong arms moving. God he is so gorgeous. I don't know how I got this lucky. He stopped and looked at me. He swam closer to me and motioned for me to come. I got in the water and swam to him.

"God Bella, you look so mouthwatering sexy..." He said smirking and I leaned up to kiss him. He grabbed me by my ass and I wrapped my legs around him.

I jumped when I heard Emmett's voice "You know, there are children here and they are really not into pornography."

"Emmett, I'm not dressed like a skank." I said and when he didn't answer me I kinda got a little offended. Did I really look like that?

"Emmett. I will give you a ten second head start." Edward said

"What did I do?" He asked

"You said my girlfriend looks like a skank." He said

"You did what?" Rose asked giving him a death glare

"Bella, I didn't do that. You know you don't look like that." He said

"Ok I'm really confused, but ok. It's fine Emmett." I said and smiled at him. He and Rose swam away leaving me and Edward alone.

Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear "Baby, don't even think about it. Emmett has a big mouth. He sometimes says things he doesn't mean. You don't look like a skank. Far from it. You look gorgeous, beautiful and way way more sexy that any other girl on this island."

That immediately made me smile "How do you always know what to say to me?" I asked

"I just love you. It's my job to make you happy." He said

"I love you too and I know that Emmett didn't mean that." I said and laughed

"Well, we should get inside and start getting ready for our dinner." He said

"Thank you baby. I'm really having the best time here." I said

"Me too, my love." Edward said and we got back inside...


	15. Chapter 15 BoraBora part 3

**Bella's pvo**

After Edward and I got back, I started getting ready for our dinner. I was so excited. I just felt like good things are going to happen tonight. I put on a purple strapless dress by ysl, black Christian Louboutin heels, a pair of diamond stud earrings and a black clutch **(A/N: outfit on profile will be up tomorrow)**. I walked outside the bathroom and saw Edward standing by the mirror adjusting his tie.

"Here I'll help you." I said and went to him. He was looking at me and smiling the entire time.

"What?" I asked

"You look really beautiful." He said

"Thank you." I said and finished up "There. You look really good too."

"Thank you my love." He said and he did look gorgeous. He was wearing a blue navy suit with a black shirt and a black tie. My boyfriend is hot. He still kept hugging me and didn't let go.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked and looked at him

"I just never knew that it was possible for me to love you even more. Since the accident I just didn't know what it meant to lose you." He said

"Edward, you're not going to lose me. I love you so much and no matter what happens we will always try and stick together." I said

"I love you too. Now, lets to. I don't want to think about the bad stuff. I want us to enjoy tonight as much as possible, because when we get back to the city we will look back and hope that we didn't talk about issues." He said and chuckled

We got out of our hotel and walked down the beach. I took off my shoes and felt the soft sand. I was so glad that Edward took me here. I have never been one to travel and without him I would have probably never gotten here. We got to the restaurant and walked In out own private tent which was right on the beach. It had a seat that was like a couch and a table in the middle. We sat down and waited for the waitress.

"Hello my name is Katia and I will be your waitress today. Can I get you anything to drink?"she asked

"Yes I will have red whine please." I said

"Me too. The best you have please." Edward asked and she nodded her head.

"I will leave the menus here." She said, put them on the table and walked away.

As soon as she was gone I took off my shoes and snuggled closer to Edward. He chuckled.

"What?" I asked

"You're just so cute." He said and leaned down to kiss me

And we were interrupted again "Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked

"Yes, we are. Baby?" Edward asked

"Yes I would like some chicken with vegetables and fruit salad." I said

"And I would like grilled salmon with vegetables and potatoes and a chocolate cake please." Edward said

No matter what i couldn't help but notice her ogling Edward. Every woman did. She still hadn't left so I leaned up, wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. I felt him smile against my lips and I felt her walking away. I pulled back and he smirked at me.

"Wow baby. You sure like to fight dirty. But then again, I would do the same." He said and kissed me again.

The food arrived and we spent three hours talking and enjoying our food. The whine was sure kicking in. When we finished drinking and eating Edward called the waitress.

"Can we get our bill please?" He asked while nuzzling my neck

"Sure." She said and after a while she came back with the bill. It was over 300 $ dollars.

Edward left 400$ and we left the restaurant hand in hand. I didn't put my heels on because I couldn't really walk straight. Edward and I were a little funny. We were finally at our suit door and I pushed Edward against the door and kissed him hard.

"I love you so much." I said and he kissed down my neck "God, I want you so much." I said and he immediately looked up at me

"Are you sure Bella." He asked

"Yes, I'm sure." I said "I love you."

"I love you too." He said and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him and the next thing I knew we were in our bedroom. When we walked inside I smiled. The whole room was lit in candles and rose pedals.

"Edward, this is so romantic." I said and smiled at him

"You can go get ready love. I will be here waiting for you." He said and I went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I knew I was ready. I love Edward. Nothing will change that.

I took off my dress and put on a black silk robe and walked back in the bedroom. Edward was opening a bottle of champagne. He was wearing his black Calvin Klein's and a while t-shirt. I went to him and wrapped my arms around him. He handed me a glass, then we took the bottle and laid down on the bed.

"I can't believe how fast things turned out for us. I mean on moment you almost died in my restaurant and now here we are, together." I said

"And absolutely in love." He smiled at me and kissed me softly on the lips. After we finished the champaign bottle I was feeling a little fuzzy, but I wasn't drunk.

I sat on Edwards tights and put the bottle away on the bedside table. He held me by my hips and I smiled at him. He leaned up to kiss me and untied my robe. I was wearing black lacy underwear.

"God Bella. You are so sexy." He said kissing down my neck. I pulled off his shirt and traced his mussels. He flipped us over so that he was on top. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra and threw it across the room. I literally felt his touch everywhere. He was kissing my breasts and the moved downward. He pulled at the hem of my panties and moved them down my legs and soon they joined the pile of clothes somewhere in the room. God this man and his fingers are magical.

"God... Edward, baby please! I need you so badly!" I said and reached down to take off his boxers. We got under the sheets and Edward positioned himself at my entrance.

"Baby, are you sure?" He asked

"Edward, please..." I trailed off and soon I felt him inside me

"God Edward, your so...so...big." I said and he looked at me concerned "I love it." I said and smiled at him. I flipped us over so that I was on top. I swear to god I have never felt this good in my entire life.

"Ugh...Bella!...I love you baby...mine!..." He said biting my neck

"Yours...only yours...Edward, I'm so close." I said and he started thrusting faster

"Belllaaaa..." Edward groaned and we both came at the same time. I collapsed next to him. I felt really tired so I just snuggled closer to Edward and closed my eyes.

"I love you baby." I heard him say before I fell asleep...

**Finally a longer chapter :D I hope you all enjoyed it. Bella's outfit will be on my profile TOMORROW. **

**Xoxo Kathrin...**


	16. Chapter 16 Home

Thanks to my amazing Beta **yellowporcheowner96** For making my story even better.

Hope you enjoy...

**Bella's POV**

I woke up with Edwards arms wrapped around me. I smiled and kissed him on the lips. He only stirred a little and went back to sleep. I chuckled and got out of the bed. I turned the air conditioning up a little because it was burning up in here and I didn't want Edward to boil. I got dressed and went to the kitchen to make us some breakfast. I walked in the kitchen and saw Emmett by the fridge.

"Emmett? What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing, just chilling. Alice and Rosalie are having their girl time and I can't stand listening to that." He answered.

"Why didn't they call me?" I asked.

"Well. According to the noise from last night they thought that they shouldn't trouble you." He said.

"But, you guys have your own suite which is separated from ours." I said.

"Exactly." He said smirking.

"Wait; there is no way that they could have heard us." I said

"Just tell Eddie boy to keep it quiet when he works his magic." Emmett said smirking.

"Yeah, I will make sure to do that Emmett." I said and gave him a death glare.

"Ok! Ok! I'll go now. You two have fun and remember that there are children here." He said winking and walked out the door.

"God, he is so annoying!" I said to myself.

"Who is?" I suddenly heard. I turned around and saw Edward standing by the door.

"Emmett. He told me that we were too loud last night." I said and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Well, Emmett will be Emmett." He said. I went to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I don't regret a thing, because last night was amazing." I said.

"Yeah, me too." He said and leaned down to kiss me.

I felt like this week was passing by way to fast. Edward and I had so much fun and I really loved it here. This island really is a paradise. I just wish that we could stay here and never go back, but then again, I did miss New York. It's a whole different thing. I couldn't wait to go home...

**Edward's POV**

One week later

The next thing I knew, Bella and I were packing to go back to the city. I was excited to go home. I love it here, but I just miss everything else. I saw Bella walking inside our room and just knew I had to ask her.

"Baby, have you seen my..." She started.

"Move in with me." I cut her off.

"What?" She asked.

"Move in with me." I answered.

"Edward...wha...I..." She said startled with my unexpected question, "Why now? I thought we were going to wait." She said.

"I don't want to. Bella I love you. You're all I have. You are the only thing important to me. I love you and I want to be with you all the time. I want to come home and actually feel like home. My house just doesn't feel like home without you." I said and waited for her to answer.

"Yes." She said.

"Yes what?" I asked.

"I'll move in with you." She said and I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her passionately.

"God Bella, you have no idea what I am feeling right now." I said and she smiled up at me.

"I do think that this is a huge step, but we will work it out together." She said.

"I know we will." I said and kissed her again.

We finished packing and got to the airport to get back home. We were all talking about how amazing this week was, but I can't wait for Bella to move in with me. I knew that I have never felt anything like this for a woman. Bella is the girl I have been waiting for. I couldn't live without her. But I also missed New York and the rest of my family and of course my job.

We landed in NYC a couple hours later and we all went to our separate homes. Bella stayed at her house so that she could pack a few things. I went to bed with a smile on my face...


	17. Chapter 17 When Things Get Complicated

**Hey thanks to my amazing beta! YELLOWPORCHEOWNER 96!**

**Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! ;) **

**Edward's PVO**

I woke up to my alarm ringing. 6:00 a.m., Monday morning. Shit. This is why I never go on long vacations. It just messes up my work schedule. But this one was with Bella, so I didn't care.  
I took a shower and got dressed in a light grey suit and put on my gold watch. I was ready for work. I didn't have time for breakfast, so I just grabbed my briefcase and walked out the door. I got in my car and drove off to work.

When I entered my floor I saw Tanya sitting at the desk.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen. It's good to have you back" She said.

"Good morning Tanya, you too. I want to get straight to business. I don't have a lot of time today. Can you send me my schedule for the week? I need to plan everything" I said.

"Of course, but Mr. Cullen, don't you remember your meeting in Saudi Arabia this week" She asked?

"What meeting" I asked?

"You know. The big meeting about budgets in Saudi this week? Everyone's going to be there" She said.

"shit. I forgot about it. When do I have to leave" I asked?

"Tomorrow" She said and looked at me like I'm crazy.

"God, I have forgotten everything. What about Bella? Am I even ready for this meeting" I asked?

"Mr. Cullen, we have been discussing this meeting with Garrett for the last month. We are totally ready to kill. You don't have to worry. After this, I'm sure you will get most of the buyers" She said.

"Ok Tanya. Can you send Garrett up here" I asked?

"Of course." She said and I walked inside my office. I can't believe I put my company at such a risk. I need at least one of those buyers or I'm going to rip off. I saw Garrett walking inside. Garrett has been working with me for years. I trust him with everything. He's like family.

"Morning Edward. So what's up?" He asked and sat down on one of my office chairs.

"I forgot about tomorrow's meeting." I said and he looked at me like I have two heads.

"Edward, are you crazy? Do you know what this trip means to this company? You haven't been doing so well lately. Is something distracting you" He asked?

"Oh, you mean besides the fact that the love of my life almost dyed last week, yeah I think I am kind of distracted!" I said sarcastically.

"You have a girlfriend? Since when" He asked?

"I met her three months ago" I said and smiled at the thought of Bella.

"Edward, I don't want to say anything bad, but she is a distraction" He said.

"The best kind" I said smirking. "I know she is, Garrett, but I don't care. No matter what she comes first. I love her."

"Ok, but please don't mess this up. I will see you tomorrow. I have a lot of shit to do." He said and walked out the door.

"Bye Garrett." I said and went back to work.

This was going to be a long day...

**Bella's PVO**

God! Work was killing me today. It was finally lunch time, so I wanted to go to Edward's office real quick to see him. I missed Edward so badly and it has only been a day. I do have some news to tell him though. I grabbed some of Edward's favorites and drove to his offices. I walked up and saw that Tanya was back.

"Is Edward in his office?" I asked?

"No. He is at a closed meeting two floors down. You can wait for him here" She said.

"I'd just rather go inside his office" I said.

"It's closed. He's at the meeting and closed his office before he left" She said.

"How long is the meeting going to be on" I asked?

"For about another thirty minutes." She said and went back to work. I heard the elevator and saw a man walk inside.

"Edward will be back soon Tanya. He needs his files ready." He told her and then looked at me and smiled "Are you Bella?"

"Yes" I said.

"Ahhhh the distraction...I'm Garrett, Edwards business partner. We have been friends for years. He has told me a lot about you." He said and I smiled at him.

"Well, he hasn't really told me anything about you, but it's nice to meet you" I said.

"Are you waiting for him" He asked?

"Yeah" I said.

"Well, don't worry. He'll be done soon. I must warn you though. He is not in the best mood right now" He said.

"Is something wrong" I asked?

"Well, I can't really tell you, but I'm sure he will do it on his own." He said.

"It's ok. Thank you Garrett." I said and he winked at me before walking out.

I waited for another ten minutes when I saw Edward walking out of the elevator. He immediately spotted me and smiled. I got up, walked to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey baby. I missed you so much. You have no idea." He said. I looked up at him and he looked like something was wrong.

"Is everything ok" I asked?

"Not really. Come, let's go to my office." He said and we walked inside. He sat down on his chair and I sat down on his lap. He looked broke, tired and hungry.

"I brought some food. I thought you would be hungry" I said.

"You have no idea." He said and smiled at me lightly. I wasn't really that hungry so he ate my food also. My poor Edward.

"I hate it that you're so tired." I said and brushed his cheek with my fingers lightly.

"With all this going on I forgot about my meeting tomorrow. I will be gone for a week. I'm sorry baby. I just have to go, if I don't get these buyers I will rip off." He said.

"Edward, I get it. It's ok. Sure I will be sad that you're leaving, but your business is important." I said.

"It is, but you are more important, at least to me." He said and I smiled.

"Awwww, that's sweet baby. I love you. I guess I will tell you about my problems later. You have so much on your plate." I said,

"Bella, no! I want to hear about you too. I'm your boyfriend. I want to know everything. As I said, you are my number one priority. Tell me." He said,

"I have been thinking about opening another restaurant." I said and he smiled,

"Bella, that's amazing! Where?" He asked excitedly.

"Well, I haven't fully decided, but I was thinking - Miami " I said.

"Bella, I'm so proud of you. And please, talk to me about anything, even if I am in a ** mood. It doesn't matter. I want to hear about your day too." He said.

"That's sweet, but I'm just sad because I will have to leave a lot for a long period of time. I will have to go there for at least two weeks every month." I said.

"It's ok baby. We will figure it out ok?" He said.

"Ok. I have to go now." I said.

"I love you Bella. How's the moving in going on?" He asked.

"I had half of my stuff delivered today, so I'm ready to move in." I said.

"It fells good to know that I will come home to you tonight." He said.

"What time you'll be done?" I asked.

"About ten or eleven. Please don't wait for me. Emmett will be home. You'll be safe and you can go to bed." He said.

"It's fine Edward. I'll cook some food and wait for you. I will be fine." I said.

"Ok baby. I'll see you tonight." He said and walked me to the car.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said and leaned down to kiss me. He opened the car doors for me and I drove off.

I pulled my car in the garage of my new home. My new home. With Edward. And well...Emmett. I walked inside and opened the doors. The lights were turned on. I walked inside and saw Emmett in the living room playing his Wii.

"Hey Emmett" I said and sat down on the couch.

"Hey Bella. What's up? What are you doing here so late?" He asked?

"What, Edward didn't tell you?" I asked laughing.

"Tell me what?" He asked?

"Emmett, I'm moving in with Edward." I said.

"Oh... Will you cook?" He asked with one eyebrow raised?

"Of course I will cook Emmett." I said.

"Yes! Thank god! This place could use a woman's touch. I know we all are going to get along great together." He said.

"Yeah, so... How are things with Rose?" I asked?

"Great." He answered.

"Just great" I questioned?

"Bella, I want to take her out on a date. I do, I just don't know how. I'm a player Bella. I don't know anything about dating and having a girlfriend. Then all of a sudden this blonde goddess steps in and I'm absolutely obsessed with her." He said.

"It will be ok Emmett. Just go with it. Don't try too hard." I said.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said.

"Ok I'm going to start cooking. Edward's going to be home soon." I said,

I was cooking dinner for two hours and ordering Emmett around. It really was funny to see him trying to do something right, but I did appreciate the effort. I heard the front door opening and knew that it was Edward.

"Bella! Emmett!?" He called.

"Kitchen!" Emmett answered.

He walked inside and saw us. He man-hugged Emmett and the kissed me ** the lips.

"You know, I really don't know how I'm going to live with you two." Emmett said.

"Oh we're not that bad." I said and he looked at me with his eyebrows raised. I then realized that Edward was still kissing my neck. I giggled. Ok we were kinda bad, but I was in love with this man.

We all sat down and ate dinner and talked about our days. I actually missed Alice and Rosalie, but I knew I was going to visit them tomorrow. They were sad about me leaving, but they know that something like this was going to happen one day. Besides, Alice has known Jasper for about a week but I have a feeling that she's already planning their wedding and they haven't been on a date yet.

I dressed in my PJ's and waited for Edward to come out of the shower. After a few minutes he walked out and we snuggled up together. We were both so tired and fell asleep instantly.


	18. Chapter 18 The Most Important

**Thanks to my amazing Beta YELLOWPORCHEOWNER96**

**Bella'sPVO**

I woke up the next morning. Tuesday. God, I hate Tuesdays. I turned around on my bed to snuggle with Edward and found nothing but a piece of paper. I opened it and saw Edwards's handwriting.

_Bella, _

_You were sleeping so soundly that I didn't want to wake you up. I'm sorry. I already left for Saudi Arabia. I will text you later. _

_I love you, _

_Edward_

What? Why didn't he wake me up? I wanted to at least give him a good-bye kiss. Great, my day just went worse and it was only 9:00 am.

I eventually got up and started getting ready for my day. I got dressed in lacy cream-color stockings and a tight, body-hugging grey dress by Herve Leger and, of course, a pair of Chrisitan Louboutin heals. I didn't have any time this morning so I put on a silver watch, grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

When I walked inside my restaurant I saw that everyone was already working. I wasn't in the best mood, so I just went straight to my office. I turned on my iMac and looked over the things I had to do today. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said and saw Kate.

"Morning Bella" She said.

"Can I help you with anything?" I asked while typing on my computer. I guess she sensed my bad mood.

"Umm there is someone who is asking for you." She said

"Who" I asked?

"I'm sorry Bella, but the man didn't say his name" She said.

"Let him in" I said.

After a while I saw someone at my door. Jacob.

"God Jacob! Don't you have anything better to do on Tuesday mornings" I asked?

"Bella, I just want to talk" He said.

"I have absolutely nothing to say to you" I stated.

"Well I have some things to say to you. Bella, I'm sorry. I love you. I have always loved you and it kills me to know that I'm the one that caused our baby's death" He said.

Ok. He really didn't just say that.

"Our baby?! The baby was never yours. It was mine!" I said, my voice was full of anger!

"Bella! You have to come back to me! Cullen can give you nothing! I can't give you more than him" He said.

"Jacob, you do realize that you are talking about the most powerful man in the world" I asked him?

"That's just money Bella" He said.

"No, it's not. You have no idea what Edward is really like. He's a family man. He loves children. He cherishes me. Tells me he loves me every minute "I said.

"What if that's just an act? What if he just finds you attractive and is using you? I mean, have you seen yourself? You are one of the hottest and richest women in New York. What if he just uses you to help his status" He asked? Oh, he's dead now.

"I'll give you a ten second head start. Leave Jacob" I said.

"Bella please..." He started.

"LEAVE!" I cut him off.

He cursed under his breath and left slamming the door behind him. God, I hate him so much. I need to get out of here. I pushed the speaker on my phone to call Kate.

"Yes Bella" She asked?

"Kate, I need you to come up here immediately" I said.

The next thing I knew she was sitting in my office.

"Kate, I need to get out of here, out of New York. Can you handle everything for a few days? I'll leave you in charge. I trust you" I said.

"Of course. Is everything ok Bella" She asked?

"No. I'm sorry for being a bitch today, but I just have to go. The man I just talked to is horrible and I hate him with all my life. I need you to book me a plane ticket" I said and put all my stuff in my bag. "I will go home, pack, and then leave."

I let Kate to sit behind my desk and continue working.

"Bella, where are you planning on going" She asked?

"To Dubai" I said and walked out the door.

I ran upstairs to start packing. I took our house phone and called Tanya.

"Hello. This is Tanya Denali, Edward Cullen's personal assistant how can I help you?" She said in a professional voice.

"Tanya, this is Bella. I need you to tell me which hotel Is Edward staying" I said.

"Why should I tell you? He told me that he wants no one to bother him" She said. God this bitch was getting on my nerves.

"Tanya if you don't tell me right now I will get you in trouble. Trust me" I said.

"Why do you need to know anyway" She asked?

"I just need to know. Do you really thing that I would be flying to Dubai right now" I asked?

"No. Fine! He's staying at the Bonnington Jumeirah Lakes Towers. Happy" She said?

"Yes! Thank you Tanya" I said and hung up.

I finished packing and got to the airport. I had a really late flight, but soon I was in the plane. I wasn't looking forward to this flight at all, but I just had to see Edward.

I landed in Dubai at 23:30. I felt bad because I knew that Edward would be sleeping. I got to the hotel and went straight to the receptionists.

"Good evening miss. Can I help you" She asked?

"Yes. I need to know which room Edward Cullen is staying in" I said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to tell you that kind of information" She said.

"Oh god!" Can't this day get any more shitty?

"Bella?" I heard someone behind me. It was Garrett and Tanya.

"Not coming to Dubai huh?" Tanya said and shot me a death glare.

"Save the lecture Tanya. Where is Edward" I asked?

"Bella, you shouldn't be here" Garrett said.

"Excuse me" I asked?

"You are just distracting Edward from his work. I'm not going to tell you where he is. Please, just go back to New York. He will be home in three days" He said.

"Garrett I swear to god I will throw a tantrum and then get you fired if you don't tell me where he is" I said.

"You can't get me fired Bella" He said and chuckled.

"Really?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yes, Edward and I have been family friends for years" He said.

God I was about to start crying. I tuned back to the receptionist.

"Tell me where he is" I said.

"Miss, I can't do that" She said.

Ok I've had enough of this. I put my hands on the table and hung my head down. I just started to cry. They didn't get it. None of them did. Then I heard it. Edwards voice.

"Garrett! Thank god you're still here, I need..." Edward said, but trailed off.

"Bella? Is that you?" He asked and I just nodded my head. He still couldn't see my face. I just waned to dig a hole and disappear in it.

"God baby, you're scaring me. Bella please! Look at me." He said and I just turned, wrapped my arms around him and cried.

"Edward what was it that you needed" Garrett asked?

"Just take these files. I need them ready on the morning" He said and hugged my back.

"Baby, look at me" He said.

I tuned my head and looked him in the eyes. He smiled at me lightly and I just sobbed harder.

"Edward...I'm sorry...I don't want to distract you...I just..." I said, but he cut me off.

"Hey hey, it's ok. Come on. Lets go upstairs." He said and tuned to the receptionist "I need another key for my suite. Bella will pick it up in the morning." He said and she nodded

I looked at Garrett and Tanya and they actually looked a little scared. Screw them. I was finally in Edwards arms. We walked upstairs and in his suite. I sat down on the couch and started crying again.

"God baby, you are scaring me. How about I run you a bath to calm you down, ok?" He asked and I nodded my head.

He left me in the living room and ran to his bathroom. God, I'd didn't even know what to say. This day is terrible. First I have a shitty morning, then I meet Jacob, and then Garrett and Tanya told me that I'm distracting Edward from his work. Am I?

I heard Edward come back in the room.

"Come on baby, let's go." He said and led me to the bathroom. He lit some candles while I undressed and got in the bath. It was filled with rose smelling bubbles. I immediately relaxed. I looked over at Edwards's concerned face.

"Baby, you ok" He asked?

"Better" I said, my throat dry from all the crying.

"What's going on" He asked

"This has been the worst day of my life" I said and felt the tears spilling again. Edward immediately kissed my hair and nuzzled my neck.

"Sshhhhh baby. It's ok. Just tell me when you are ready." He whispered I'm my ear and I nodded "I'll go and make you some tea" He said and left.

After a while I felt the water get cold, so I got out and wrapped myself in a fluffy white robe. I walked to the kitchen and saw Edward at the bar making me some tea. He looked at me and smiled. I sat down on one of the chairs. Edward walked behind me and hugged my waist.

"Here's your tea, love. Strawberry with a little bit of peppermint and lemon. Your favorite." He smiled and it warmed my heart immediately. I turned around and kissed his lips.

"I love you Edward. I sorry I came, I just..." I said, but he cut me off.

"Bella, why are you sorry" He asked?

"It's just something that Garrett said."

"What is it" He asked?

"I was in the lobby. I asked the receptionist what room you were in and she didn't tell me, which I understand why, but then I saw Garrett and Tanya. I asked them, but Garrett told me that I should go back to New York. That I'm just distracting you from work." I said and Edward looked angry. Like really angry.

"What? That little fucker. Oh he's going to get it tomorrow. How could he say something like that? He has no control over you Bella. Do you hear me? It's otherwise. You have control over him. You can boss all my staff, not the other way around" He said.

"Ok." I said and smiled at him "Jacob came to my work today. He just told me to choose him not you. He's disgusting. I hate him."

"Yeah, now I know what you mean when you say that you had a shit day. You'll tell me about it tomorrow Bella. Let's go to the bedroom." He said and did a little smirk. I knew what he wanted and I was going to give it to him...

**Edward's PVO **

I woke up on Wednesday, still in Dubai, but I had my arms wrapped around the most beautiful girl in the world. Sex was great, but this is better. I'm so in love with her. I can't believe what Garrett said to her last night. I am going to have a serious talk with him. I kissed Bella on the lips and then made my way down.

"Wake up sleepy head." I whispered in her ear and she groaned.

"Edward." She said

"Yes Bella?" I asked

"I love you." She said

"I love you too. I have an early meeting. Do you want to come?" I asked and she opened her eyes.

"No, not really. You will have other meetings. I will come to those. I just really want to spend the day shopping" She said smiling.

"Whatever you want love. I will leave you my credit card" I said.

"No, Edward. I have my own cash" She protested.

"So? It doesn't matter. You're still taking my card. If you're opening your restaurant you will need your own money. Please Bella. I love to spoil you" I said, slightly pouting.

"Ok fine. Can I still sleep for a little while" She asked?

"Baby, of course. You can do whatever you want" I said.

"How about some morning sex" She purred in my ear and nibbled on my skin. God Damn it!

"Bella, I want to so badly, but don't tease baby. I have a meeting to go to." I said and kissed her hard "When I come home though. We will do it all."

"I love you Edward" She said.

"I love you too" I said kissing her lightly.

I got dressed in grey dress pants and a white shirt. I rolled the sleeves up. It was so hot in Dubai. I couldn't take the heat. I put on a silver watch, grabbed my briefcase, kissed Bella good-bye and walked out the door.

I walked inside of my Dubai offices and didn't even say hello to anyone. I had other things to say.

"Garrett. I need to have a word with you. Now." I said and I could feel everyone staring.

"What's wrong Edward" He asked?

"Wrong? Well let's start with the fact that I find my girlfriend crying in the lobby because of you. And the fact that you tell her that she is distracting me. Do you know how you made her feel? Like shit. Do you have any idea how hurt she was" I asked?

"Edward. Listen to yourself. She is distracting you and that can not be happening" He said.

"Garrett. I told you this once and for all. She comes first. You will not talk to her that way. I won't let you. You won't disrespect her. That goes for everyone." I said and looked around "I'm not going to let anyone talk to her like that. She's the most important thing in my life. Think of her like your other boss. She tells you to do something, you do it." I said looking at Garrett "Understood?"

"Yes" He said.

"Good. Now get back to work" I said.

We were working for hours discussing our budgets and other things. We really were ready for this. The fact that Bella was here made things easier for me. It's like I knew she was safe. I had my best bodyguard and driver Liam with her. He really is a great guy. He's not the scary security. If you look at him you would think he's just a citizen, but his powers are amazing. I got a text from Bella.

**_Hey baby. You were right. Liam is amazing. I miss you. Can I go to your office to pick you up?-B_**

I pressed 'answer' to reply

**_Hey love. Yes I'm almost done. You can come upstairs. Liam will show you the way.-E_**

I waited for Bella and after a while I saw her opening the glass door and smiling at me.

"Hey love" I said and kissed her.

"Hey Edward. Are you ready to go" She asked?

"Yeah, let me just grab my stuff." I said and went to my desk. All my office walls were glass and I could see Bella in the main room. Everyone was looking at her and that pissed me off again. I packed up as fast as I could and walked back. I saw Garrett looking at Bella.

"Garrett" I said.

"Yes Edward" He asked?

"Don't you have anything to say to Bella" I asked?

"Edward, no. I don't need anything from him. Let's just go home." Bella said and I could feel that she wasn't comfortable here.

"Ok love." I said, took her hand and we walked out together. I was about to get in Liam's car, but Bella stopped me.

"Not that one." She said and pointed to the car next to Liam's "The other one."

"Holy shit?" I said and looked at the Maserati GranTurismo.

"I know right. I rented it. I hope you don't mind" She said.

"Bella of course I don't. I told you. You can do anything you want" I said.

"Do you want to drive" She asked, holding the keys,

"Hell yes" I said and she laughed.

We got in the car and drove to the hotel. We were walking to our suite when I stopped by the door and kissed her. I wanted her. Soooo badly.

"God Edward. We can't do it. Not here." She said. I swiped the card and opened the door. I shut it with my leg and sat down on the couch with her on my lap. I needed to make love to her. Now.

I grabbed her dress and heard the material ripping.

"God Edward! That was hot." She said and we laughed. I saw her black lace lingerie. I groaned and reached for her bra clasp. We made love on the couch slowly and then latter we were going at it like mad, but I didn't care. I missed Bella. I just wanted to spent time with her. I wanted to give her the world. We were lying on the couch just cuddling together. We were both breathless and sweaty.

"You ripped my new dress. It was a Chanel original" She said and chuckled.

"It was worth it. I will buy you a new one" I said.

She grabbed my hair and kissed me "You know, you are a dirty boy Edward Cullen."

"I can't help it. I have the sexiest woman in the world for a girlfriend" I said.

She laughed and then she sat up. She had fear and shock on her face.

"Oh shit" She said.

"Bella, what is it" I asked?

"Edward, did we use a condom" She asked?

"No, I thought you were on the pill" I said.

"I am. I just... With all this going on I forgot to take the pill" She said.

"So? Doest is matter? It still works right" I asked?

"Edward, if you don't take the pill it increases your chances of getting pregnant" She said.

"Fuck" I said.

"Edward, what if I'm pregnant?"


	19. Chapter 19 Update?

**Hey my loves! **

**I would like to apologize for not updating, because its the last week of school and i am crazy busy and with all the stress i just cant write anything, so im sorry that this is just an authors note. I will write a chapter tomorrow and then sent it to my beta and then upload, so please please be paitent with me! **

**All my love,**

**Kathrin 3**


	20. Chapter 20 What Is Coming Next?

**Hey!**

**Marry Christmas To everyone ;) I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I will post another one right after Christmas.**

**Bella's pvo**

Panic.

That's what was happening now. A baby? I can't have a baby right now.

"Bella, baby relax. We can't even be sure if you are pregnant. If you are then we will be ok. Sure I did want this a little later, but if its meant to be it will be." Edward said

"Edward. Thank you for those sweet words baby. I know you are trying to calm me, but with the stress is my life. I can't have a baby. It's not healthy." I said

"When is your period due?" He asked

"It should be on Monday. December 3rd." I said

"We'll see. No matter what we will get through this. It's Saturday today. Edward you have to be here for three more days. I think I would like to get back home." I said

"But I want to be with you. Are you sure you want to go home now?" He asked

"Yes. I'm sorry baby. I promise to call you, but I just really want to get home, in my own bed and my own environment." I said and brushed his cheek. He looked so worried.

"Ok baby. I don't want you to go on your own. I will sent my security and you will go by a private plane. I don't want anything happening to you. Especially when there's a chance that you have our baby." He said

I didn't really want to do that, but the look on Edwards face was scary. He was scared. About me. About my safety.

"Ok baby. I'll be ok. You have great security." I said

"Ok honey. Call me when you get home. I have to go to work. Liam is outside." He said

"Ok. I love you Edward." I said

"I love you too. Be safe." He said and kissed me before walking out the door

I went back to the room and started packing. I had to go the doctors. I had so many questions.

"Liam!" I called and heard the door opening

"Yes Miss Swan?" He asked

"I need you to call my doctor and make an appointment as soon as possible for us. It's important." I said

"Of course. Will be done miss Swan." He said and immediately went on the phone

After a few hours we were at the plane and I was flying back to NYC. Although I miss Edward, I was glad to be home. I landed at NYC at 9:30 pm. Liam opened the back doors of a Range Rover Evoque. I climbed in and leaned back at the leather seats. I sometimes forget how rich Edward really is. I laughed at myself. Well, so am I, but not crazy rich like Edward.

I opened the doors of our penthouse and felt the relaxing atmosphere. This is heaven. I wore some sweatpants and Edwards Dartmouth sweater. Later I walked inside the kitchen and made some tea. I walked in the living room and opened the glass door that lead to the balcony. I loved the sound of the busy NewYork streets. It made me calm.

Later when I had finished my tea I started to get cold and then went upstairs to our bedroom and got under the covers and fell asleep.

**_The next morning._**

I woke up with a loud smashing sound in the kitchen. I grabbed Edwards baseball bat and walked downstairs. I walked inside the kitchen and wasn't surprised to see Emmett.

"Are you crazy Emmett?" I asked and he jumped

"God Bella! You scared the shit out of me. I thought you were in Dubai." He said

"I decided to come home. Edward stayed for work." I said

"Why did you do that?" He asked

"Just have a lot on my mind and I really wanted to be home." I said

"Well Bella-bell I will go and let you continue your sulking. I'm going off to see Rose." He said

"Bye Emmett."

"Bye Bells." He said and walked out the door

Sleeping didn't make anything better. I just had to hope that everything would be ok.

**_A week later. Edwards pvo_**

I can't believe this is taking so long. Bella has been in the damed doctors office for about an hour and I'm starting to lose my mind.

Just when I was about to go and ask what's taking so long Bella was walking out of the office. She came to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"So?" I asked

"I'm not pregnant." She said

"Oh. Okay." I said. The worse thing was that I wasn't really sure either to be happy or sad. I know that we are not ready, but I did feel a little sad. She looked up at my face.

"Edward? Are you ok?" She asked

"Is it wrong, that i do feel a little sad?" I asked

"What? I thought you didnt want this even more than me." She said

What? She really thought that?

"Bella. It would be our baby! How could you ever think that I wouldn't want it. I am glad, because I don't feel like I'm ready to be a father. The minute we have kids I will have to look over my shoulder all the time, I will have to be more careful. It's scary Bella. Real life is not pretty. I can't risk your life and our future kids life." I said

"I'm sorry Edward, I was just scared about all this. I have always told you that I'm not scared of your life to spare your worry, but the truth is that I am. I'm so scared Edward." She said and she was on the verge of crying

"Bella, I will always protect you. You don't have to worry." I said and hugged her tighter

"Edward. I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about you and our future family. I never thought that you would want those things with me. I mean...I feel like just last week you were almost dyeing at my restaurant." She said and I chuckled at the memory of almost swallowing a pice of glass

"Well, I hope you did give your staff a word." I said and she smiled "And Bella. I will always want those things with you, but I want to do it at the right order. I want to marry you, have kids with you and then grow old and sit by your side watching our grandchildren. Bella I love you. When are you going to understand just how much I love you."

Bella was now crying and laughing and crying again at the same time. I leaned down and kissed her. This was the moment I realized what I want in life. I want her.

"I love you too. So much." She said and kissed me again

We drove home at a comfortable silence. I felt like the heavy things were past us and we are finally going to be able to think about us and our future.

Of course, I had no idea what was coming next...

**Xoxo...Kathrin**


	21. Chapter 21 Don't Say I Didn't Warn You

**Bellas pvo **

**_December 10th_**

I woke up next to Edward. He was sleeping on his back with his left arm wrapped around me and my leg over his hip. Oh god. I don't think anyone had any idea how much I liked to wake up like this. I sat up on the bed and turned to face him. I leaned down and kissed his strong bicep and making my way up to his neck and then I stopped at his ear and whispered.

"Baby...it's time to wake up." I said and he just stirred a little and made a sound I didn't understand. I just laughed at him and kept trying to wake him up. I looked outside and it was snowing. I suddenly did have an idea for waking Edward up. He looked cute, snuggly and warm, but I just wanted to do this. The evil side of me rose up. Hehehe. He was about to get a really cold wake up call.

I got off the bed, pulled on my sweatpants and sweater and got outside. The cold air hit me and it was unpleasant. I didn't really like cold. I picked up some of the snow from the balcony and quickly got back in the bedroom. I got back close to Edwards ear.

"Baby? Are you sure you won't wake up?" I asked running my hand through his hair

"Mmhhfff..." He mumbled in the pillow

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I said and threw the snow under the sheet on his bare chest.

He was suddenly wide awake and I was laughing my ass off.

"Bella! God it's so cold... Oh you will pay for this!" He warned playfully and I turned to run out of our bedroom to downstairs. He was right behind me and caught me quickly. We both fell on the couch laughing.

"Bella, that was a very bad thing you just did. I think I should punish you now." He said and I laughed

"You wouldn't do anything bad. You love me too much." I said

"True, but you love me too and yet here you are throwing snow at me at 7:00 am in the morning." He said and picked me up bridal style "You will pay now baby." He said and moved us back upstairs. I did wonder what was he going to do, but all my wonder went to horror as we reached the doors of the very same balcony. I looked at him and he couldn't help but hide the smirk.

"No! You wouldn't. Edward I will freeze." I said

"Yeah well too late now..." He said

"Baby please...I'm sorry." I said and pouted to make him not do this. It usually worked, but I guess not today.

"Bella, don't 'baby' me! There's a price to pay." He said and the opened the balcony doors and put me in the snow pile on the balcony, closed the door and ran away. God it's cold. He knows I don't like cold. I wasn't going to get angry, because at the end I did do this to him too, but not so much. He could have been a little more gentle. I got up, opened the doors and got back inside. I heard the shower running and since I had already taken one I went to get dressed. Since I moved in with Edward I have noticed how he has less space in his closet, so I wanted to talk about that. We have been living together for more that a month and still not all my clothes are here. I checked outside that the snowing had stopped and the air became warmer, so I wore my black leggings a white long-sleeved shirt and a white fur vest over it. I had my Tiffany's bracelet form Edward and a silver watch on my left hand and a black leather, silver Hermes bracelet on the other hand. I did my makeup pretty simple and straitened my hair.

I walked outside and Edward was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and a navy blue tie and of course, his gold watch. I looked at my watch and realized that I was already late.

"Baby, I have to go I'm already late. I think I will walk to work this morning. I can't drive a Ferrari at a weather like this." I said

"You need a winter car. I have my Range Rover. I will take you to work this morning baby, I don't have to run. I'll be ready in five." He said and walked back in the bathroom. I couldn't help but ogle him. His ass looked amazing in those pants.

We walked downstairs and I put on my black ugg boots and tossed my phone and iPad in my black Hermes bag. We got to the elevators and soon we were driving off in Edwards black Range Rover. I didn't really like the car, but it did suit Edward perfectly.

"Are you going straight for work or will you stay in a little?" I asked

"I think I'll stay and have breakfast, because I have a lunch meeting and i think I might be home late." He said

"Again?" I groaned

"Baby, you know how my work gets. I can't put it off anymore." He said

"I know. I'm sorry. I just hate being without you. I can't sleep." I said

He put his hand on my tight and massaged it lightly "I know baby. I hate that you're alone too. I'll try to get home to you as fast as possible ok?"

"Ok. I love you." I said and he turned to park next to my restaurant

I walked inside and smiled at Kate. She had done a good job with the restaurant while I was gone. Everything seemed to be in place.

"You know what's weird?" Edward asked laughing lightly

"What?" I asked

"I've never been in your office." He said and then I realized that he really hasn't

"Well, come upstairs and see." I said, took his hand and lead him upstairs. I opened the doors of my office and Edward immediately smiled.

"What?" I asked laughing

"It's exactly what I imagined it to be. A large window, purple and silver walls a white glass table and a huge iMac on it. It's just you." He said and looked at me

"Yeah, I guess. Ok now lets go downstairs and i will get you a table." I said and we went downstairs.

"Kate, I need you to get Edward a table please." I said

"Oh course Bella." She said and showed Edward the table. She came back and smiled at me.

"Well, lets test the new girl shall we?" She asked smirking and I nodded my head. I knew I'll need a lot of new staff for my new restaurant and I had to get people I could trust.

"Audrey! Table 3 is yours." Kate ordered

"Oh course Kate." She said and than saw me. I could tell she was nervous "Good Morning Miss Swan."

"Good morning. Now prove that you're good." I said pointing to the table

She went to the table and was talking with Edward. Probably asking him what he would like and all that stuff. She served him his food and came back with a pleasant smile on her face. Edward finished his breakfast and came back to the bar.

"Ok baby I'm going. I have a lot of work to do. As I said I'll try to get home as fast as possible." He said and then leaned down to whisper in my ear "You little servant Audrey, gave me her number. I just wanted to let you know and baby, don't throw a tantrum ok? Go easy on the girl." He leaned back and smiled at me

"I will. I love you. Drive safe." I said and he leaned down to kiss me

"Love you too." He said and got out

I turned to Audrey and the look on her face said that she was smart enough to put everything together.

"Audrey. Edward told me you gave him your number. Listen, I understand the attraction. He's young, smart, sexy and completely irresistible and he also happens to be mine, so if I hear anything like this again I will fire you. You're not here to get a boyfriend, you're here to do your job like everyone else does. Lave your private life outside. Got it?" I asked

"Yes mam, I promise it won't happen again." She said and I just told her to get back to work.

"Ok now that, that is settled. Have you decided where your new restaurant is going to be?" Kate asked

"Miami beach. It's the perfect location. Of course it will be very different. I mean, Miami is not NewYork. I'll ask Edwards brother about the free spaces. He knows everything there is to know about real estate." I said

"So, were good to go?" She asked

"Yeah, we will have to fly out to Miami to see the free spaces, decide which one we want and then start decorating. I want something new. Every restaurant in Miami is pretty much the same. I want this one to be romantic, classic, luxurious. I do want it to be also fun and flirty, but I don't want to turn it into a club." I said

"I totally get it. Don't worry Bella. You can do this. Everyone knows that. You'll have people to help you. You won't be alone." She said

"Thanks Kate." I said and she just smiled and went back to work. I sat at the bar with my MacBook doing some paperwork, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, I would like to have a table." The voice said. I looked up and saw Garrett

"Wait a sec...Kate!" I called and she appeared at instant "Show this man a table please." I said

"Of course." She said and walked away

"Bella, I would like to apologize for the way I was acting in Dubai. I didn't really understand how important you are to Edward until he pretty much threw it in my face." He said and I smiled. Oh my Edward.

"It's ok. I just had a shitty day. I love him Garrett. He's just as important to me." I said and he smiled

"I'm glad we could work this out Bella. I don't want to mess up my relationship with you." He said

"Me too Garrett." I said

"Ok so now I'm going to go and enjoy what Edward calls the best food in United States." He said and we laughed "And I have a question. What is that waitresses name?" He asked

"That's Kate. She's been working for me for years." I said

"She's hot." He said and I laughed

"Well Garrett, go get it. I'm going off to work." I said laughing and ran back upstairs

This day was longer than I expected it to be...

**Edwards pvo **

I glanced at the clock 11:00 pm and I had only just finished my work. I was tired and wanted to go home to my woman. I quickly got dressed, sat in my Range Rover and drove off home. I was home quickly because the streets weren't that filled. I parked at our house and took the elevator up to our penthouse. As I entered I heard the tv going on in the living room and the lights were still on. I walked inside and saw Bella at the coffee table, sitting on the floor and eating pasta. She turned around and saw me. She immediately rose up from the floor and jumped in my arms.

"Ahh baby, I missed you so much." I said and kissed her

"I missed you too. Now come on, you must be hungry." She said, took my hand and led me to the couch

"Starving." I said and she smiled a worried smile

"I have that you don't eat. I love taking care of you. I wish I could do it all the time." She said

"Baby, you take amazing care of me, since I am the messiest person in the whole world. I had a made growing up, I never had to clean or cook and then later I had Esme, who also did all those things for me and still does." I said laughing at my lovable mother

I ate my pasta and it was the most delicious thing ever. Bella and I cleaned everything up and them got a shower together. She was still brushing her teeth while I waited for her in the bed.

After a minute she got out. I was a very lucky man to have a girl like Bella. I don't think it's possible for me to love her even more. She snuggled closer to me and I knew in that moment what I was going to give her for Christmas...


	22. Chapter 22 Every Other Person

**Edwards pvo **

**_Tuesday, December 11th _**

I woke up at 6:00 Am and already had to run out the door. I quickly got dressed, grabbed my briefcase, snuggled Bella in the sheets, kissed her and ran out the door. I was in my office in five minutes. I had a big meeting today and I had to get ready.

I turned on my MacBook and printed out the documents I would need. My phone started beeping and I pressed the speaker button.

"Yes Tanya?" I asked

"Me. Cullen your mother is on line two." She said

"Thank you Tanya." I said and pressed '2' "Morning mother." I said

"God Edward, so formal! How are you son?" She asked

"I'm really busy mom. I'm already at work. Did you need something?" I asked

"I wanted to ask you about Christmas? Are you and Bella coming this year?"

"I will have to ask her. We will probably have lunch today, so I will ask her then and let you know." I said

"Ok. Well work hard Edward, but try not to forget what's more important." She said

"I won't mom. Love you." I said

"Love you too son. Bye." She said

"Bye mom." I said

I got my files ready and went to the meeting room. Everyone was already there and we talked and discussed everything for about three hours until we finally came to a compromise. I hated these meetings. The worse this was that my budgets are still not stable and I hate the fact that my company was not at the level it should be. It's pissing me off.

I got back to my office and sat in my chair looking at the view of NewYork. My phone was ringing and I didn't even look at who's calling, I just picked it up.

"What?" I asked in a harsh voice, but I immediately regretted it

"Baby? Are you ok?" I heard my angel ask

"Oh honey I'm sorry. I didn't see it was you calling." I said

"It's ok. Anything wrong?" She asked

"Just shit at work." I said

"Yeah, me too. Not really a good day." She said

"What wrong?" I asked

"Amm... Can I come to your office? It's lunch time, so I thought we could do lunch together." She said

"Baby, of course. I'll be waiting." I said smiling

"Be there in a minute." She said

"Love you baby." I said

"Love you too." she said and hung up

After a few minutes my love was walking through the door. She sat in my lap and took out the food. I smiled. She knew what I liked.

"Ok. Now tell me Cullen, what's going on?" She asked and I chuckled

"It's my company. I'm going down." I said and looked away from her

"Edward look at me. Tell me everything." She said and forced for me to look her in the eyes

"Everyone thinks I'm so rich, which I am, but unfortunately it's not enough. Remember I had this deal in Dubai?" I asked and she nodded her head "Well, it did go well and I got what I wanted, but someone is playing tricks on me. It's like a chess game. One wrong move and I'm done." I said. I looked at her and she looked concerned and shocked.

"Edward. It can't be. Your a genius. You'll figure something out. You have great people working for you."

"I can't lose this. I can't lose power. It will drive me insane. I want to set our life. I want our future family to have everything. " I said and Bella smiled at me sweetly

"Edward. That's not what what is important to me, I hope you know that, but you can do this. I have faith in you. I love you." She said and I leaned down to kiss her

"I love you too. Now, what wrong with you?" I asked

"My new restaurant. It's three times over my budged. I finally decided what i want. Everything is prefect. But then I had a meeting with Emmett this morning and the spot that I want to rent. The spot is perfect. The location is insane. I wanted to make it perfect for people to go there, because the are so many restaurants in Miami. I wanted this one to beat them all. And I also want all those things for our future family." She said

"Bella? How is that possible? You earn millions of dollars a year? There's no way you can't be on budget." I said

"I have no idea. I did go to Yale. I'm not stupid and I know that someone is doing something behind my back. Someone powerful." She said

"Hmmm...I'll talk to my lawyers. They can figure this out. You'll get it baby, don't worry." I said

"I hope so. I mean, this business means everything to me." She said and looked down

"I know baby. I know it does." I said

"Edward...I think I'll go home. I don't have work anymore so I'll just make you dinner and relax." She said

"Ok honey. Do you have the keys?" I asked and she nodded "Ok ill see you tonight I shouldn't be so late."

"Ok. Love you." She said and kissed me

"Love you too." I replied and she went out the door

**Bellas pvo**

As soon as i was back home i took a shower and changed in my short shorts and one of Edward t-shirts. I walked inside his office and took his MacBook. I hope he wouldn't mind.

I walked to the kitchen and made myself a cup of tea, before sitting at the bar. I turned on the computer and just surfed the web. I noticed that Edward had and unread email. I didn't want to look at my boyfriends personal stuff, but I just couldn't resist. I opened the email. It was from Garrett.

**_Edward,_**

**_We have to have a serious talk. This can not be happening anymore. Your company is going down and you're not doing anything logical to save it. Is this it? Do you just want to sell it?_**

**_Edward you have to be more focused. I know that you have a lot on your mind because of Bella, but you have to get it together._**

**_Are you stupid enough to not realize what to do? _**

**_Get yourself together for the sake of your company and your staff._**

**_Garrett _**

What?

God, how can Garrett be such an idiot and talk to Edward like that? He should be doing anything to make him feel sure about himself, not like a piece of shit!

I heard the front door opening and closing and then Emmett and Rosalie decided to join me in the kitchen with a heavy make out session. I cleared my throat to make my presence known. They immediately broke apart and looked at me.

"Would you guys move in together already? Really, you'll be doing the world a favor." I said

"Bella. I didn't know you were here." Emmett said

"Emmett. If you had forgotten already...I live here too, so take this somewhere else." I said

"Bella? What's wrong?" Rosalie asked

"It's my Miami restaurant. I'm over budget and can't open it." I said

"How is that possible?" She asked

"I have no idea, but someone is doing something behind my back." I said

"I don't think that's it Bella. You know how the banks and world finances are jumpy right now. It'll be fine. You'll get the restaurant. I reserved the spot you wanted in Miami." Emmett said

"Thanks Em." I said

They went upstairs and I really got to thinking. I know I'll get the restaurant, I just have to be patient. The situation that Edward is in effects the whole marketing. I heard my phone ringing. Edward.

"Hey baby! What's up?" I asked

"I'll finish work in an hour, so I really think we should go and get you a car, because you can't drive a Ferrari or an Aston Martin in December. That's just strange, so you have an hour to figure out what kind of car do you want. Anyway, you sound better. Did everything work out?" He asked

"Yeah, I just have to be patient, but I would love to go and get a car today. I'll decide and than text you." I said

"Ok baby. I love you." He said

"Love you too." I said and hung up

I really did want to focus on my car, but I just couldn't stop thinking about Garrett. I just have a feeling like he is just waiting for Edward to make a wrong move.

I shut down Edwards MacBook and went upstairs to get ready. I wore some navy blue leggings with a black long sleeved shirt and a black fur vest. Edward had already texted me that he was downstairs, so I put on my Uggs, grabbed my Hermes bag and walked downstairs. I immediately saw Edwards Range Rover and got inside.

"Hey baby." I said and kissed his lips

"Hey love...so, a Porsche?" He asked

"Yep, I want a Porsche." I said and smiled at him

"Whatever your heart desires baby." He said and smirked at me

We got to the Porsche dealer and I already knew what I wanted to order, so I got a black Cayenne Turbo S. I couldn't wait to drive in that. The car is just my style.

When we were done with that we immediately got back to Edwards car and headed home. I was so tired.

"What were you up to while I was gone?" Edward asked. I immediately thought about the email from Garrett. I know he might get angry, but someone had to say it.

"Baby, I don't want you to be mad, but I took your computer and kinda went through your emails." I said waiting for his reaction

"Why would you do that?" He asked not showing any emotion at all

"I didn't read everything. I was just using your MacBook and an email popped up, an email from Garrett. Have you red it?" I asked

"Of course I have." He said

"Edward, you can't listen to Garrett." I said

"What does that mean?" He asked. Shit. He did look a little angry.

"Baby, your not an idiot! You can't let him talk to you like that." I said and felt my voice rising

"Why? When everything he says is true." He said

"No! Edward I have this feeling about Garrett and its not a good one. I just feel like he's waiting for you to make a wrong decision." I said

"Bella! It's Garrett! I trust him with everything! How can you even consider his intentions?" Edward asked

"Ammmmmm is it wrong that I love you and don't want you to get hurt?" I asked. He obviously didn't get that I was trying to help him

"Bella! What about Kate? Who says you can trust her and that her intentions are pure?" He asked

"Edward! Ok first of all, we're not talking about me, we're talking about you. Second, I own a restaurant, you on the other hand own a business that effects the whole world. Edward this is the time to be selfish and not trust anyone. You are smart enough to do this on your own. You can't trust every other person!" I said

"Fine then I won't trust you either." He said. It was like pain in my stomach.

"You think I'm just the every other person? Nice Edward. Thank you, I love you too." I said and got out of the car. I quickly ran to the elevator and got upstairs. I took a shower, changed my clothes and got under the covers. As soon as my head hit the pillow I started crying. Edward through he couldn't trust me? I'm his girlfriend, for crying out loud! What am I supposed to do? It's my instinct to be protective. Well, he obviously doesn't care.

I just did realize how much secrets he keeps from me. He wasn't going to tell me about the email, I'm sure and if I hadn't came to his office, he wouldn't have told me about his problems.

Maybe he just doesn't love me anymore? The thought was draining. I decided not to think about it and cried myself to sleep...


	23. Chapter 23 My Everything

**Bella's pvo**

I woke up the next morning and immediately noticed, that Edward didn't come home last night. I was still so upset about our fight. I really do hope that he will cool off and now I'm going to give him the time to do just that. I love him so much, that I don't even want to think about us breaking up. The thought is draining.

I did got up from the bed and went inside the bathroom. Every place in this house reminded me of Edward. All his stuff was in here and all the time got this scary feeling like I would come home and it wouldn't be here anymore. I showered and got dressed and ready for work. I took my iPhone out of its dock tossed it in my Hermes bag and walked out the door. My Porsche was already here so I got to drive it. I sat inside my brand new car and could feel the smell of fresh, new leather. I love it.

Once I was in my restaurant I immediately walked up to Kate.

"Hey Bella." She said

"Hi listen, I have a flight to Miami today I'm going to start working there more and more, so I need you in charge. Do you think you can take it?" I asked

"Absolutely, but do you think you'll be ok all alone in Miami?" She asked

"Yeah, I'll start hiring a new staff right away and then see how things go. I have to go by Edwards office today and drop his house keys." I said

"Ok Bella, so I guess I'll see you whenever you come back." She said

"Ok thanks Kate ill see you later." I said and walked out the door

I drove around the Central Park to Edwards offices. Once I was in the elevator I decided not to walk inside Edwards office, but just give the keys to Tanya. He did need his space. I opened the glass doors and saw Tanya talking to Garrett.

"Can I help you?" She asked

"Yeah I'm here to drop Edwards house keys." I said

"Did he already get rid of you?" Tanya asked. What she said was painful, but I know how to hide it.

"Actually I'm going off to Miami to open my second restaurant." I said

"That's impressive Bella." Garrett said

"Thank you." I said not even looking at him

"Something wrong?" He asked and I stated at him in disbelief

"Wrong?" I screamed...

**Edwards pvo **

I heard a someone scream outside. I had a feeling it was Bella.

"You're asking me what's wrong?!" She screamed at Garrett

"Exactly." He said

"You're a piece of shit Garrett really. Treating Edward like trash. Oh I'll show you trash. I'm a businesswoman Garrett and I've been through a lot of shit and I lost count on how many times someone has gone behind my back and still try to. I love Edward. The reason we got in a fight is you. I know you are up to something, I can see it. Everything about you makes me sick. You are an idiot if you think you can go behind Edwards back..." She said, but Garrett cut her off

I opened the door quietly and stepped in the reception so they wouldn't hear me.

"Why don't you listen to me you little whore. Ever since you stepped inside Edwards life in your Christian Louboutin shoes and your 10'000 dollar designer bag I've hated you with every fiber of my being. I despise you. You are gold digging whore and if you think that Edward will trust you more than me than you are wrong. You have lost him. Go and sulk somewhere else and..." He wanted to go on, but I stopped him by making my presence know.

"Garrett, in my office. Now!" I said

He smirked at Bella. Did he really thing that it was a good thing that I asked him to go to my office? I didn't care as soon as I looked up and saw that Bella was shaking and crying. I stepped closer to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Shhhh baby. It's ok, I'm here." I said

"I'm...so...sorry Edward." She said between sobs

"Why in the world would you be sorry Bella? I'm the ass hole here. I pushed away the only thing important to me. Bella will you ever forgive me?" I asked

"Edward. I love you so much. I should've never gotten through your emails in the first place, but I was just so frustrated with you not telling me everything and I wanted to know what was going on." She said

"I understand baby and I promise to make it up to you. I love you so much." I said and she smiled and I leaned in to kiss her lips. So soft from crying.

"Edward I'm going to Miami like right now." She said

"Listen I don't want you to stay in a hotel. My situation is still pretty tight here, so I would like to ask you to stay in Miami a little longer if you don't mind." I said

"Ok, but where am I going to stay?" She asked

" I own a penthouse on Miami beach. It's safe and a lot better that checking in a hotel. I'm sorry you have to do this, but..." I started but she cut me off

"Everything Edward. I'll do everything for you no worry so much." She said

"I love you baby please fly safe. Felix will be with you and show you where the penthouse is and give you the keys." I said

"I love you too baby. When will I see you?" She asked

"I'll fly to Miami the minute I'm done with work on Friday." I said

"Ok ill see you then. I'm so glad we worked this out. I thought we would break up." She said

"Never baby. I promised you forever and I intend to keep that promise. I have to talk with Garrett now. Call me when you land." I said

"Ok I love you." She said and walked out the door.

I walked back in my office and saw Garrett standing by the window.

"What's up man?" He asked

"Garrett you're fired." I sad and he stared at me

"What did you just said?" He asked

"Pack up your things and go." I said and he moved to the door

"This is the biggest mistake of your life Edward... I hope you understand that." He said and walked out the door

_**To be continued... **_

**P.s. sorry for not updating so long. I love you all. 3 **


End file.
